


Blood and Strawberry's

by CrazyBunnylady



Category: Undertale
Genre: <3, 90’s lingo is bingo, Also because I can’t help my self there’s going to be another skelton, Also you guys will get to pick, And independent, Angst?, Animalistic Sans (Undertale), BUT WHERES HORROR?, Bcs duh my name, Blood and Gore, But one sided Soulmates?, Drugs, ErRor IS hErE GuSY, F/M, Fluff, Gasp there’s another skeleton coming, Hello the angst is coming, Humor, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Obsessive Behavior, Oh look at that, Okay I lied there’s another, One Sided Love, Original snas is here, Peer pressure guys, Possessive Sans, Rabbits, Reader has a personality, Reader is 21, Reader is maybe too confident, Sans get out, Sans is annoying, Sans is just a dumbo, She gONNa TaKe Ya GirL, Soulmates, Vague appearance, and maybe another?, and then I won’t add more I swear ;-), basically it’s the whole ‘bad boy’ group, can you guess who, fluff?, fresh Jesus is coming, i love u all, my Brain is crying, smexy times?, u lucky ppl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-01-14 21:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 29,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18484900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBunnylady/pseuds/CrazyBunnylady
Summary: You weren't meant to see him.He wasn't supposed to let you go.Chapters when im not swimming in assessments :"-)





	1. Iron and Strawberry's

**Author's Note:**

> I need to stop making stories.
> 
> Wanna send me some fanart ?  
> YoU cAn SNd It hEreE  
> http://xcrazybunnyladyx.tumblr.com/

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You won't be working late anymore.

The damp smell of rain on the pavement lingered in the air.

Buildings scattered alongside the road bathed in the light of the moon.   

Stars scattered the abyss above.

It was a beautiful night.

**Such a shame it had to be the reason your life crumbled to pieces.**

/ /

The bus roared its engine to life, driving away into the town. You had just gotten dropped off by public transport and was making your way back home. It was very dark. The sidewalk you were walking down suddenly felt more unsetting than usual.

A part of you regretted agreeing to stay back late.

Your boss had asked you to lock the building once everyone had left since none of the cleaners were present today, they usually did all the closing up. Of course, you obliged, not wanting to decline and be rude. But you had no idea you would have to come back this late.

It didn't help that you were petrified of the dark.

_Click, Clack, Click, Clack_

The taps of your heels filled the eerie silence, feeling on edge and alert.

Fiddling with the handle of your handbag draped on your shoulder.

_Click, Clack, Click -_

You halted in your tracks.

_You heard something._

"Ple-..."

Your eyes widened in the realization that you _did_ hear something.

Turning your body to face the sound.

An abyss stared back at you.

You gripped the handle harder.

"Plea-..."

You shook your head continuously, trying to get the voice out of your head.

_Keep walking; don't get involved._

_"_ Please..." 

The voice groaned back at you, pleading, begging for help.

Tears pricked your eyes.

Rummaging through your bag, pulling out your phone.

Turning it on and clicking the flashlight.

Breathing in to steady yourself.

You hold the phone securely, filling the darkness with soft light.

The light isn't strong enough.

You hum a soft tune as you slowly go into the alleyway.

_Go back go back go back._

Your mind screamed at you.

You continued.

A faint sound of something wet being torn could be heard, you forced yourself to keep going, believing whoever called out needed help.

_Click, Clack, Click, Clack_

The sound had gotten louder, the scent of rain no longer present.

You stopped walking.

The light gleamed over what was making the noise.

The tears that were threatening to spill now falling down your cheeks.

It had stopped tearing up the person under it, realizing the light had been shining on it, showing their scene before you.

Blood filled the air. You wanted to throw up. 

The monster stood up, crimson staining its clothes and skull. 

"Heh." Its voice was deep. It shook your body with vibration. The single red eye light stared into your petrified eyes. The tears wouldn't stop, not being able to move your body an inch.

"Your gonna pass out." The monster commented dry, almost jokingly. Like he didn't just rip up a person and ate them.

Taking long breaths through your nose and exhaling out of your mouth shakily, you hadn't been breathing.

''a-are t-they?" Your eyes finally left the monsters, glancing over to the savaged corpse, the sight making you gag, turning away to look back up at their murderer.

"Dead? yeah, hehe long gone." He was licking the blood off his hands, no longer paying attention to your face.

The realization hit you like a pile of bricks, inhaling a sharp breath and starting to hyperventilate.

_You just witnessed a murder. He's not going to let you go! He's going -_

 "your G-gonna kill me!" You blurted the words out, clutching at the sides of your head. Breathing unstable and rapid.

Your hands left your head, falling at your sides. Legs collapsing and giving away to the stress.

At this point you didn't care who was looking, you started to cry.  _Hard cry._

''Jesus Christ, i didn't sign up for this shit." The skeleton muttered under his breath.

''get up." Your crying halted, sniffling and beginning to hiccup.

"no." you bore your eyes into his.

"w h a t?" His red eyeris vanished, leaving behind a second sea of blackness.

You look away, pulling your knees up to your chest.

"your g-gonna kill me anyway." Hugging your knees and burying your face.  

...

"if you stand the fuck up and stop whining, i might consider not killing you.'' 

...

You lifted your head out from your knees, looking into his sockets. 

_He's lying._

"Y-your lying!" You hiccuped through your tears "Y-your gonna kill m-me!" you dropped your head back into your knees, despair seeping into you.

The skeleton muttered something, took a long breath in then out.

"I will. If. You. DONT STAND UP."

He spoke the words softly, giving up keeping his soft tone at the end.

You started to lift yourself, skirt wet from the ground. Your arm snaked its way to the other. Hugging it securely.

Avoiding eye contact with the monster in front of you.

"I ain't gonna kill you." His tone was soft 

you kept your eyes glued to the ground, kicking the dirty ground with your feet.

"All you have to do is shut your mouth." your eye contact broke from the ground and landed on his skull. Not even realizing he had an actual hole on his head.

"How c-can you trust m-me?" you should have just agreed, this guy was willing to let you go, and now you're making him question his decision!

You began to sniffle again.

"I'll be keeping an eye socket on you." He spoke calmly, despite his whole presence screaming 'Im insane!'

''And if i ever find out you tell someone." He took a step closer to you, making you step away.

'' **y o u r  g o n n a  h a v e  a  B a d  t i m e** "

Just like that, he vanished into thin air.

Leaving you scarred for life.

And of course, a corpse that you shouldn't be around.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 You ran faster than your dog chasing a bone that night.


	2. Strawberry's and Ketchup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're never going to the shops again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HowDy?

"heh, what a small world."

The familiar voice rumbled next to you. The strawberry in your hand squished, juices dripping down your palm and arm.

_Why did I have to choose the shops today?_

/ /

The happenings of last night prevented you from having any sleep, opting to leave every single light on in the house. 

Of course, you had a lamp that filled up most of your room with the protecting light but.

_It wasn't enough._

So, you switch on every single Light. Grab your laptop, an assortment of drinks and have a sleepover in the loungeroom.

By yourself, well and your doggo.

You lay comfortable with your Baseball bat next to you for protection and your dog.

He was a German shepherd; the name was Bullet. Your mum used to say he could run faster than a bullet, so that's where that originated. It sucked that he was almost taller than you. The big guy was aggressive to anyone he didn't know, limiting his time outside, he nearly jumped a poor lady trying to pet him.

At least he was harmless to you.

Wait, wasn't the guy last night a skeleton. Would Bullet lick him instead of attacking?

Dismissing the thought off, you prop the laptop on your thighs and pick a movie, petting bullets head in the process.

You looked over at Bullet determined.

"It's gonna be a long time buddy, better be prepared to stay up with me!" Flailing your arms up to get the point across to the very confused doggo.

...

 _You fell asleep ten minutes after that._  

 

Waking up oddly energized and refreshed, you had thought it was a good idea to go grocery shopping. Bullet was running out of food, and so were you.

So you darted around your house, throwing a cute pink crop top and some overalls on yourself and slipping on some shoes. 

Grabbing some reusable bags with bunny logos sowed on them and opening the back door so Bullet can roam around freely and do his business.

Walking to the door and opening it, standing halfway through the door you call out to your dog

"BULLET I LOVE YOU, BE GOOD AND DONT CHASE THE BUNNYS IN THE BACK YARD BYE!"

Slamming the door behind you, locking it and making sure you  _close it_. Finally making your way to the shops, humming a soft tune.

_Not the one you sang that night_

_/ /_

So here you were, looking at strawberries to get your dog and some for the wild bunnies that migrated in your backyard, Bullet knew not to disturb or terrorize them.

Picking one of the berries and testing out the firmness. It shouldn't be too soft or too hard. Small strawberries contained much more flavor. They only seemed to stock the rather big ones though.

Squishing it softly between your thumb and index finger.

"heh, what a small world." The familiar voice rumbled next to you.

Strawberry squished from the shock, now a puddle of mush and juices.

_Well now you know it wasn't firm._

Turning your head and looking next to you, expecting to see the monster.

_He wasn't there._

"You make me squash a berry, and you disappear." You mumbled quietly to yourself, Turning the other way to get your bag out of the cart.

"it wasn't my fault." He was leaning on the front cart. You had an urge to yank the handle back. Making him fall forward, but. Yeah, that wouldn't turn out well.

_You've seen what he can do._

_"_ D-did you need something?" You kept eye contact at him, the stupid stutter escaping your lips.

"nah." His stare on you was hard; you instantly felt uncomfortable, hand at your side fidgeting with clothes.

"Okay...well I'm going to go now, bye." you rummaged through your bag, getting out tissues quickly and wiping the mess off your hands and arm.

''weren't you leavin' " Still rubbing the juices off your arm, you look at him again. He looked unamused, typical grin in a straight line.

"Yes." rubbing off the remaining stains you scrunch the tissue up and toss it in the bag, pulling you cart backwards to turn it around.

He moved with the cart.

You pushed the cart forward, expecting it to hit him. But it just took it with him.

Stepping back from the cart, you kneel.

His feet were on the carts bottom rack.

_This guy has to be joking._

Rasing back up and looking him straight in the skull, he had the most shit-eating expression. Sockets somehow wrinkled at the edges, grin so vast it would be straining a humans face.

Crossing your arms over your chest and giving him a deadpan look, "Are you going to get off."

He still held the same expression, phalanges gripping the front harder.

''nope." He extended his n' emphasizing his words.

You stand your ground, not giving him any emotion what so ever.

"I can't see where I'm going if you stand there."

His grin somehow got much more prominent. You could now see his canines.

He hoisted his leg into the cart, then the other. Finally sitting down, letting his legs hang from the front of the cart.

_Why is this happening? I see this guy kill someone and now he's in my cart._

Uncrossing your arms, you grip the handle and push the cart.

"can i ask you a question?" He asked strangely quiet, head looking at the isles as they pass

"sure."  _Not like I can say no anyway_

''Was gonna ask either way.''   _Called it._

The comment made you smile, dropping mere second later as he asked the question.

"do you think hell exists." He whispered the word, uncertainty dripping with it.

Your eyes found the hole on his head once more.

"Yes." The word came out  _cold_ and  _harsh; he_ flinched slightly.

Leaving his skull and looking forward once again.

  

 

 / /

 

The rest of the shopping trip consisted of him telling you puns of various fruits and vegetables, while you got all the stuff you needed and passed it to the skeleton quite literally in your cart. 

He was covered in boxes of food and drinks, not looking disturbed by it at all. Sometimes your mind wanders to how he could kill someone, but you didn't know him. 

He could probably do more.

''can you go to the ketchup aisle." you stopped the cart and had an urge to slap him across the skull.

"We were just in the condiment aisle, why didn't you say anything." he chuckled slightly, closing both his sockets and leaning further in the cart

"guess i gotta  _ketchup_ with my memory." he winked and you felt the little sanity you had left pick up and go.

Turning the cart around, you make your way to the aisle, his feet kicking and swinging.

_God, what is he a child?_

Standing before the ketchup section, you were met with various brands. Looking at him expectedly.

He didn't move.

_Oh right, because he literally couldn't move._

_Wait yes he can._

_He can disappear and reappear with a poof!_

"what ketchup do you want." 

"heinz." He said it with pride in his voice.

"Of course you want Heinz." You leaned down and swiped a bottle off the shelf.

"hey what's that supposed to me- oh can you get a bigger size.'' you gave him a look that said 'seriously.' and he gave you a smug grin that meant he sincerely wanted a bigger size.

Rolling your eyes and  _making sure he fucking sees it,_ you kneel back down and grab the 1L bottle, standing back up and holding it for him.

He sits there, staring at you. The shit eating grin returning.

''bigger." you stare at him in disbelief.

"its 4 liters?" Saying the four sharply, trying to knock some sense into him.

''i know.'' you narrow your eyes at him, kneeling AGAIN, grabbing the biggest bottle and chucking it into the cart. A small oof! Following it.

Making your way to the cashier, the skeleton's legs finally stop swinging.

For some reason, the shops were reasonably empty today.

The guy greeted you with a small smile. He looked about your age. Rather cute to be honest.

You began unloading the groceries, placing them on the conveyor belt and watching them move towards him slowly.

"do you have any bags?" he smiled warmly at you, feeling your heart quicken slightly.

"o-oh uh yeah sorry." chuckling to yourself, you grab the bags and hand it over to him.

"How's your day going?" He asked you, still scanning the items and loading the articles.

"good, yours?" He hummed in response.

_And now it was quiet. Great._

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

_"_ Sorry, can I ask you an unprofessional question that might get me in trouble?" The items constant beeping came to a halt, brown eyes boring into yours.

"Are you uh..." He stopped halfway through, his eyes looking around.

"Seeing anyone?" You finished the sentence for him, his head perking up and looking at you again. He chuckled and nodded awkwardly.

"No, I'm not seeing anyone at the moment." You admitted rather bashfully, hand playing with the other.

"Would you maybe wanna get coffee or something?" He smiled at you, oh my god he had freckles.

"S-sure, yeah. Coffee sounds good, do you uh. Want my number?" He nodded his head, resuming the scanning, a proper smile on his lips now.

_Shit, what do I write my number on?_

_Oh yeah, the tissue._

Looking back in the cart, your eyes meet two empty sockets.

_You forget he was in there._

Ignoring it completely, you grab the bag and fetch out the tissue.

"Do you uh have a pen?"  _Hopefully, he has one._

Rummaging through his pockets and hoisting out a pen, he holds it out for you. Taking it gingerly.

You scribble down the number, writing your name under it and a little smiley face.

Holding it out for him, he takes it and folds it. Placing it in his pocket.

Once the final items were bagged, you give him a warm smile and load the bags in the cart.

_The skeleton hadn't moved one bit, he looked._

_Lifeless?_

Looking back one last time before leaving the store with the cart, a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes was getting served; you couldn't help the laugh escaping your lips.

Leaving the store and stopping on the side, you begin to unload the bags onto your arms, the skeleton  _Still_ in the cart.

"Hey, buddy we're done you know." The bags are heavy on your arms; they're going to hurt like a bitch when you get home.

"Come on skele man. My arms are killing me." He still doesn't move. You could ditch him but.

_Ugh, why do you care?_

_"_ did you seriously give that guy your number." His voice went down an octave. It almost startled you.

"Pffttt, no." You admitted truthfully. He stood up quickly, rocking the cart but keeping his balance none the less — neck hurting from looking up at him. 

You had a feeling he was going to ask why, so you took it upon yourself to answer the question beforehand.

"Believe it or not that guy used to be my best friends boyfriend, he cheated on her and stuff. She sent me screenshots blah blah blah, you get the rest." He kept looking at you, usual grin not faltering a bit.

"the number?'' his voice was calm now, there was still a particular type of edge to it.

_Did he think you were going to tell him what this guy did?_

"Its one of those fake phone calls, this one is going to say 'whoever gave you this number isn't interested.' or something like that." Your arms started to feel numb, how many bags were you carrying. Jesus Christ.

He held out a hand.

"need a hand?" He winked at you, causing you to squint your eyes at him with annoyance.

"With the groceries?" he rolled his red eyelight at you

"nah with your love life, yes the fuckin groceries." you pouted at him, turning your head.

"And show you were I live? yeah, no thanks."

"12 Penrose Street." 

_This motherfucker knew where you lived._

"i said id keep an eyesocket out for ya, didn't i?" he rocked on his feet. the cart didn't move at all, hands stuffed in his pockets.

"So you're stalking me?" you looked at him with disgust, unable to repress it, he didn't seem fazed by it at all. 

''more like observing but, yeah i guess." He held out his hand again, gaze meeting the bags on your arms. His expression softened.

"If you attack me my dog will kill you." You took his hand in yours, the smoothness of the bone sending a shiver up your spine.

"you mean lick. Also, you might wanna close your eyes, and don't hold your breath." He gripped your hand tighter. Shutting your eyes, letting your breaths become even.

"Fucking knew he wouldn't resist bones, little sh-"

It felt like your body had been torn from you and back together within seconds.

Keeping your eyes shut tight, afraid that you were still not supposed to open them.

"you can open your eyes now." His voice was soft and gentle, looking around you and notices you were indeed at home, well your front yard.

He released the grip on your hand, letting you slip it out quickly.

"Uh, thank you for taking me back home." He nodded his head, still standing there.

"Do you need something else?" He nodded his head again, grin becoming bigger.

"ketchup." Oh yeah, the ketchup...wait a minute.

"I paid for it." His smile faltered at the edges.

''i took you home." His smile perked up. Your mouth had a mind of its own.

"I'm not telling anyone you're a murderer." His grin dropped completely, his stance going rigid, then relaxed.

" I let you live." His voice was dark. 

_Apart of you believed he wasn't going to kill you, the other part. Told you to give him the damn ketchup that you wouldn't even use and leave it be._

You ignored his statement and rummaged through the bags, picking up the ketchup and tossing it to him, he caught it with one hand.

"Laterz.'' you saluted him and began to make your way to the front door.

"wait." you stopped moving.

you turned your body slightly to face him.

He had a blue hue on his cheeks, barely visible but there.

"can i have your number." He looked away, his feet nudging the ground.

"Yeah sure lemme just get a pen from inside." You turned back around and walked to the front door, unlocking it and stepping inside.

He looked up at you with such vulnerable (?) eyes, awkward smile and all

"SIKE BITCH." and with that, you slammed the door shut and locked it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 You left the lights on again that night.


	3. Skeletons and Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe ordering online will be a better idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Thinking of doing collabs for writing*

“look, kid, i understand you're in love with me but- my heart only belongs to ketchup.” 

You didn’t even want to deal with his bullshit today.

You still didn’t understand how you managed to see him everywhere.

”Yeah, yeah. Stick your ketchup up your coccyx.” Slicing your fork into the cake and eating it. The cake was delicious, way to ruin it with this idiot.

”pffttt, i already do, thank you very much” The skeleton in front of you sipping his drink, not seeming bothered at all that he just sat down at your table without asking.

”I did not need to know that.” You scrolled through your phone placed on the table, checking your emails and messages.

”oh yeah, we go at it like three times a day.” he continued blabbing on, eyes still glued onto the phone

_There was a nice deal on dresses; maybe you should check the store out. Isn't it down the road?_

”That sounds greattttt.” you replied with enthusiasm, totally not giving attitude at all.

”you should join us sometime.” 

_What did he say? Ugh whatever it doesn't matter, you want to finish this cake and do some shopping for clothes._

”Mhmm, sure.” Stabbing the last piece of cake and devouring it, you grab a tissue and wipe your face.

”i'll keep you on that then- hey what are you doing today?” You stood up and pocketed your phone, looking at the skeleton infront of you and smiling at him.

”breathing, I’ll see you later. Bye” Grabbing your bag and walking to the exit, to finally get some peace.

Pushing the doors open, greeted you with the smell of fresh rain and grey clouds.

Luckily the cafe had a cover, but other than that. There was no way to be dry if you went across the road to get to the mall. 

_Unless..._

”hey,  _water_ you still doing here?” He was beside you, his annoying grin still gracing his features. 

“you need some help getting across; I know a shortcut” he winked and held out a hand.

You go to grab it, only to have him yank it back, eye sockets squinting at you.

”only if you let me have your number.” He leaned in closer as he said it, he smelled like ketchup and something irony, it was an extremely unpleasant combination.

_... this motherfucker._

Your eyes left his face and fell to the road in front of you. It wouldn’t hurt to get wet. However, many cars are passing and if you manage to slip while crossing...

”cmon sweetheart you know you want my number.” You could hear the sheer amount of cockiness in his voice.

_Yeah hell no to that._

”have a good day Mr skeleton.” Dismissing him with a wave and beginning to cross the road, practically sprinting across.

The rain had died down a bit, only sprinkling softly. 

Eventually getting to the other side without dying, you mentally pat yourself on the back for not giving your number to the weirdo. Why the hell did he want it anyway?

The automatic doors open as you step forward, annoying music filling the empty shopping center, it was like one of those zombie video games minus the zombies, and more like the skeleton WALKING NEXT TO YOU.

Stopping in your path and snapping your head at... okay and he’s gone, bringing your hands up to your face and screeching quietly.

_One day, please just one day. just grant me piece FOR ONE FUCKING DAY._

Tearing your hands away from your face, and continuing your aggressive stomps to the store that had a fucking deal, you're doing this for a god damn deal.

The skeleton kept re-appearing and disappearing at your side, sometimes infront of you when you turned a corner — obviously enjoying himself since he had that stupid grin.

 / /

A feeling of relief washed over you as the clothing stores automatic entrance welcomes you, only to have it ripped away as the smell hits you, it stank like a hospital, not the refreshingly clean and sanitary type,  _oh boy no._ More like if they sprayed a thousand bottles of the stuff and left it there without wiping it off

Resisting the urge to clamp your nose shut and avoid being rude, you quickly make your way to what you hope to be the dress section, you walk past a group of Mannequins and a... skeleton?

_Oh my god, he can't be serious._

The skeleton was standing in between two mannequins, he had a hand at his chest, the other outstretched and holding a mannequins head, all the while displaying a dramatic look on his face. Looked like something from a Shakespeare play, you couldn't help the chuckle that escaped you.

He stayed completely still, his eyelight not wavering or blinking at all. A grin graces your lips as an idea pops into your head, you walk over to a small rack of glasses, turning it and looking for a perfect pair, gasping and taking out a set of flashy pink glasses, fake crystals surrounding them.

Walking back to the skeleton, he still was in the same position. Not showing any signs that he moved, stepping closer to his face, you glance slightly at the gaping hole in his head, looking away in respect and into his eyelight instead. 

_Waitttt a minute._

_This guy doesn't have a nose. Or ears._

Squinting at the skeleton, and pulling a face that probably resembled disgust.

You look down at the glasses, every single embarrassing moment in your life flashing before your eyes.

_How did I forget he didn't have ears, this bitch doesn't even have a nose._

He snickered but kept his place, smile slightly increasing at the edges of his grin.

"Your jokes are horrible, so are your puns." You glare at him as you say the words, wanting the satisfaction of making him move.

He stayed silent.

"I think your extremely immature" Crossing your arms over your chest, giving him a displeased look.

He stayed silent.

"That person didn't deserve to die," You said it calmly to him, no one was around so it would be fine.

He stayed silent.

"You creep me out." 

His eyelight facing forward, every so slowly moved to meet your eyes — grin twitching at the edges.

Hands dropping to your sides, you take a step back defensively, ready to run at any given moment.

A flash of blue blinds you for a second, he had disappeared. A loud  _Thunk!_ of the head now on the floor.

"boo." The word was whispered into your ear, making you whip your body around, slapping the person behind you.

_Oh shit._

The skeleton stood there, grin big and eyelight cautiously small, his hand went up to his cheekbone. Touching it softly with his phalanges.

You stood there, unsure of what to do or say, his hand eventually dropped from his skull. 

Looking at you with an awestruck expression?

''marry me." 

The worry you once had disappeared.

''Did I give you memory loss." 

He came up to you and dropped to one knee.

''no."

He held out a tiny box, opening it and revealing a burger ring.

His eyelight is fuzzing at the edges, sweat beading down his skull.

You cautiously take the burger ring out of the crappy box, his breath hitching slightly.

Smiling at him as you start to slip it on your ring finger.

Tears begin to form at his eyesockets, smile so big and genuine.

Your smile drops, taking out the burger ring halfway through your finger. Dropping it on the floor and crushing it with your foot.

He gasps and falls back on his ass, tears now streaming down his cheekbones.

You roll your eyes at him and finally walk into the dress aisle, pulling out a few and examining the price tags.  

_The costs on these dresses don't match the sale?_

" **I'm divorcing you!"** His voice went deep, not needing to scream to be heard.

"YOU CANT DIVORCE ME IF WE'RE NOT MARRIED!" 

" **watch me you overly sweet, diabetes giving strawberry bitch!"** You snort at his insult, continuing your search for something cheap.

_Why the hell strawberries though?_

Ignoring the thought, you pull out a soft baby blue skirt with a ribbon at the front, the price wouldn't give your wallet a heart attack, and it looked cute so, a win-win situation.

Making your way out of the aisle, you walk past the two mannequins, the skeleton no longer sitting there, must have wandered off or best of all  _left you the fuck alone._

You began your search for a checkout.

 / /

_Okay, so its either there's no checkout or your just lost._

You had been walking around this place for ages and couldn't find anyone working here, let alone a checkout section. Rummaging through your pocket, you pull out your phone and check the time.

9:30 pm

Your jaw drops as you stare at the time, unable to process how long you've been here.

Shaking your head, switching it on and off. The time pops back up on the screen,

9:31 pm

_How does that even?_

Rushing back to the dress aisle, you shove the dress back on the rack and make your way to the front exit.

A massive security gate stared back at you, walking over to the gate, you begin to shake it. 

Worry and terror rushing through you

"Shit shit shit shit!" 

A flash of blue fills the mall, the skeleton on the opposite side of the gate with a huge grin.

"Skeleton guy- man thing, can you help me out please?!." Your words came out in desperation, his eye sockets narrowing at you. 

"skeleton guy, thing?" He walked closer to the gate, hands stuffed in his pockets, rocking back and forth in amusement.

 "I don't know your name?!" You let out a sharp whisper, wanting to keep your voice down in case a security guard came through and assumed you were stealing or some shit.

"it's sans, sans the skeleton." he winked and held his hand through the gate.

You shook it quickly and held his hand in yours, his socket twitched slightly, so faint you almost missed it.

"Can You Please Get Me Out." A Loud  _Thump!_ in the store made your grip his hand harder.

''i dont know can i" he mocked your voice, pulling his hand away and stuffed it back in his pockets.

"Please come on I-" A  _Click_! could be heard faintly behind you, looking back you realized it had suddenly gotten a little less bright.

_The lights were turned off._

"OH FUCK THIS SHIT.

You forced yourself to stop looking back and start to pull at the bars, not caring if you damaged them.

"woah woah, calm down y/n." He held out a hand to reassure you, giving him a threating glare in response.

'' WOW IM SO FUCKING SUPRISED YOU KNOW MY NAME-"  _Click!_ the second lights give out, leading you to kick at the bars "SO NOT WEIRD HOW YOU KNOW MY NAME BEFORE I KNEW YOURS."

He stayed silent, watching you with lidded sockets.

"WHY ARE THESE BARS SO,  _FUCK!-_ " Your hand slices across something sharp on the bars, blood starting to drip your palm, you didn't care. You just wanted to get out of here before the lights shut off completely "WHY ARE YOU JUST STANDING THERE, DO YOU LIKE WATCHING PEOPLE SUFFER?" 

 _Click!_ It had gotten dark, you were still able to see slightly, fear and uncertainty trembled within you.

Your grip on the handlebars tight, as small sounds could be heard in the store. 

Sliding down on the floor, you bury your face into your kneecaps. Trying your best to hinder out the thoughts clawing inside your brain, telling you there are creatures and monsters right behind you.

''Why me?" You murmur to yourself.

...

"why not you?" His voice cut through the thoughts, raising your head and looking into his glowing eyelight, emitting a faint radiance of light, comforting you slightly.

"what makes you any different from the rest." He slowly slides onto the floor, sitting crossed leg from you.

Your knees hit the ground, making you drop flat on the floor.

"But- but this could all be prevented, none of this would happen if, if... IF I HAD NEVER MET YOU"  you bring your hands to claw at your cheeks, a habit you could never get rid of.

"i could have killed you." you continued to stare at his eyelight

Your arms outstretched and grasped the bars once again, moving as close as you could.

"Then why didn't you." The tears pricking your eyes began to drop, choked sobs filling the store.

He rolled his eyelight at you dramatically, propping a leg up and resting his chin on it

"because you didn't want to die." 

"So this is going to continue until I die?" His eyelight stared at you, then looking away and onto the floor.

"basically, yeah. heh." The chuckle at the end made you reach out for him and grab him by the collar.

"I am NOT a joke, if you're going to kill me, then _Kill me_ , you cheapskate that can't even afford a proper ring!"

_Click!_

_There was one more light left._

You couldn't see anything except his eyelight, the grip on his collar hurting your knuckles.

Silence filled both of you, body starting to tremble, your eyes never leaving his.

He started to ever so _Slowly close_  his socket.

"NO, NO, NO SANS."

The begging makes you feel sick; all you can think of is keeping the last source of light.

He stops closing them, eye sockets half-lidded.

"you know what i want."

_You had no idea what he wanted, oh my god what was it._

He waited for a bit before resuming shutting his sockets.

"WHAT, WHAT DO YOU WANT, PLEASE TELL ME."

He stopped closing them again, eye sockets opening to its normal expansion.

"phone. number." 

_When I get out of here, I'm going to snap your bones and feed it to my dog you piece of iron bar._

_" XX-XXXX-XXX"_ A phone screen lights up, and the faint sound of typing fills your ears.

_Your phone, you could have used...your phone for light._

_"_ k. i got it, m' gonna ring it to see if it works." You nod your head, doubting if he could see the action.

The soft vibration fills your pants, pulling out your phone and holding it out for him to see.

He hums and pockets the phone.

"keep calm, breath and close your eyes, oh and put the other hand back on my collar and hold tight." You do as he says and put your hand back on the collar, clutching it tightly and closing your eyes.

The feeling of bone holding onto your knuckles gives you a weird sensation.

The familiar feeling of having your body torn apart reclaims you and disappears just as fast.

He smooths a thumb over your stinging knuckles, letting your eyes flutter open and take in the world around you.

_Front yard._

Letting go of his collar, you shoot up and rub your knuckles, trying to sooth the pain.

He stands up slowly, his hands stuffed in his pockets.

You turn around and stomp to your front door, looking back at the skeleton one last time.

"BY THE WAY IM DIVORCING YOU FIRST SO YOU CANT DIVORCE ME YOU STUPID IRON BAR."

You unlock the door and step inside, before slamming the door you hear him say something softly

"yeah yeah, good luck with that strawberry." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was around 7 am when someone began knocking at the door, half asleep you go to open it.

_Police officers._

"Excuse me ma'am, but have you seen this woman in your neighborhood recently?"

The officer holds out a photo taken from a security camera.

It showed a girl kicking the security gate of a closed store.

You smile sweetly at the officers

"No, I'm afraid I havent."

 

 

 

 


	4. Blood and glitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (YOU): Are you high or something?
> 
> (Iron bar): y e h
> 
> (YOU): Thought so.
> 
> (Iron bar): high on life
> 
> (YOU): Bye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why the hell are u guys so nice?

_**From:** _

**Unknown number:** your light is on.

_**Sent!** _

**YOU:** Yeah I know.

**_From:_ **

**Unknown number:** arnt u going to turn it off?

_**Sent!** _

**YOU:** No, it’s like 4 in the morning go away.

_**From:** _

**Iron bar:** want sum crisps?

_**Sent!** _

**YOU:** Are you high or something?

_**From:** _

**Iron bar:** y e h

**_Sent!_  
**

**YOU:** Thought so.

**_From:_  
**

**Iron bar:** high on life

_**Sent!** _

**YOU:** Bye.

_**From:** _

**Iron bar:** wait wat did you put my name too

**_Sent!_  
**

**YOU:** Iron bar :-/ 

**_From:_ **

**Iron bar:** change it plz

**_Sent!_  
**

**YOU:** Okay.

_**From:** _

**Bone head:** wat is it now?

_**Sent!** _

**YOU:** Bone head :-)

_**From:** _

**Bone head:** i will break down ur door if you don’t change it 

_**Sent!** _

**YOU:** My dog will kill you.

_**From:** _

**Bone head:** more like lick but ok, still tho change it.

**_Sent!_ **

**YOU:** K

_**From:** _

**Hole in one:** name?

_**Sent!** _

**YOU:** Snas.

**_From:_  
**

**Hole in one:** hehe thatz snazzy ;-)

_**Sent!** _

**YOU:** Wait how do you know my lights are on?

_**From:** _

**Hole in one:** gtg bye.

 

Your dog started to bark as the message was sent, narrowing your eyes at a nearby window and feeling the need to buy security curtains.

_Nah I'm probably just being paranoid_

Out of curiosity, you bring up a store that supplies those curtains. The curtains were a pure black colour, it would block out people trying to see inside as well outside, and it was FUCKING CHEAP. 

But there was no point buying it, plus you needed light from the sun. If you keep turning the lights on, your electricity bill will continue to rise, and oh god is it already big enough.

" _shit!"_ The hiss came right outside your window, Bullet pacing around and barking increasing.

...

Your finger pressed [ADD TO CART]

 

/ /

Work, what a beautiful thing.

In your opinion, your job were one of the best out there; Maybe it was your love for taking care of children and wanting to help them.

Ah yes, A kindergarten teacher.

Ever since you were a child you wanted to help others, as you got older you decided you wanted to do a bachelors in elementary teaching, it was _hard but_  eventually, you pushed through and graduated. 

Something you never understood is how you had extream patience for children but adults; could snap so quickly as if it was lead from a mechanical pencil.

_Maybe that's why I have no friends._

You look outside the window, admiring the Sun that had already started rising, leaning your head on the vibrating window.

Familiar houses and parks began filling your vision, raising your hand and pressing the STOP sign, You close your eyes and enjoy the silence while it lasts.

 

/ /

Your eyes open slowly, the vibration on your head still going.

"I missed my stop didn't I" You murmur to yourself, banging your head on the window.

Taking your phone out of your bag, you check the time. Praying that it isint that late.

**7:05 Am**

_Yes, YES! I CAN STILL MAKE IT-_

_Wait, I have no idea where I am._

_SHIT FUCK GOD DAMMIT_

Sighing in defeat, the bus comes to a stop, and you get off.

So here you were, not knowing  _where you were._

At least there was a cover for the bus stop, as you look up at the azure, grey clouds painted the sky.

_Pitter, patter, pitter, patter._

It had started raining, starting soft then  _Hard._ Stable formations of rain now falling from the heavens, plaguing your life farther

_Oh my god, it was hailing._

_Ping!_

You hold up the phone to see, a new message popping up on the screen, you click on it and read it.

**_From:_ **

**Hole in one:** wat u doin today :P

You roll your eyes and turn off the phone, praying that the rain and hail will come to a halt.

_Ping!_

You ignore the message, tapping your foot on the ground and continuing to wait.

_You would have ordered an uber but, you didn't have the money right now._

_Ping!_

_Oh for fuck's sake._

You switch on the phone again, opening the messages from sans.

**_From:_ **

**Hole in one:** hello??

 **Hole in one:** u ok??

You began to type aggressively with your thumb, applying pressure to the screen protector.

_**Sent!** _

**You:** I missed my bus stop, and I'm lost.

 **You:** But yeah I'm doing fucking dandy.

**_From:_ **

**Hole in one:** where are u?

You stared at the message, unable to process if he was acting petty and fucking with you, or if he was just an idiot

**_From:_ **

**Hole in one:** O shit u just said u didn't know where u are, soz

_Yeah sorry, my ass._

**_From:_ **

**Hole in one:** its raining pretty hard, do u have an umbrella.

_Why does he care, your so confused?_

**_Sent!_ **

**You:** Why do you care?

He didn't respond after that, so you just shut down your phone to save power, you might need it in an emergency.

After a while the hail finally ended, the rain now sprinkling.

_Its either I walk and keep walking and hopefully end up somewhere I know._

_Or wait here until I die._

_Or ask sans for help._

_Fudge this I'm not walking._

Holding onto the power button until the phone springs to life, several messages were sent

**_From:_ **

**Hole in one:** well if you die and go to hell, you'll meet the kid i killed and team up with him.

 **Hole in one:** can u maybe describe where u are?

 **Hole in one:** Y/N?

 **Hole in one:** reply back.

 **Hole in one:** [MESSAGE DELETED]

 **Hole in one:** [ MESSAGE DELETED]

_What did he delete?_

_**Sent!** _

**You:** Call me, please.

The ringing was almost immediate, you clicked answer and held it to your ear.

"Hello?" There were some ruffling sounds in the background.

"uh, yeah, yep I'm here." He sounded stressed.

"So I'm lost." You looked around you; there were just trees and a road.

"yeah, you said that." There were clicking sounds in the background of the call

"Actually, I typed it, so there's a difference."

''uh huh,  _smart ass."_ He sounded pissed all of a sudden, where did the fucking aggression come from?

"Um excuse me, hypocrite, much? and what's your problem; you sound so pissed?" After your comment, he went  _dead_ silent, you kept quiet as well, not wanting to be the one breaking the sudden stillness.

Until he started to laugh, not the usual light-hearted chuckle. 

It sounded so strained.

"i'm not the fucking one that gets lost. everyone has to clean up your messes." 

_Oh._

_He._

_Did._

_Not._

A rush of anger went through you, mind going blank for logical thinking; these situations never go well.

You didn't think through what was coming out of your mouth.

There was no filter.

Taking a long breath in, you scream each word at him, holding the phone away from your ear and to your mouth.

"EXCUSE ME? AND WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? IM NOT THE GUY WHO CAN KILL SOMEONE, THREATEN A PERSON AND FUCKING STALK THEM? SORRY BUDDY BUT YOU SEEM PRETTY FUCKING LOST. LEAVE ME ALONE, OH AND IM GOING TO THE POLICE TO REPORT WHAT YOU DID, YOU ADMITTED YOU KILLED SOMEONE IN THIS TEXT, AND I HAVE SCREENSHOTS JACK ASS, SUCK A BONE." 

You pressed the end call button, chest heaving up and down from all the yelling and adrenaline pulsing in you.

The phone in your hand started to vibrate.

[ INCOMING CALL FROM  **HOLE IN ONE]**

Ignoring the call, you stuff the phone in your bag and begin to walk down the path. You didn't give a crap that it was raining, you wanted to go home.

Stopping in your path, the horrible realization hit you like a ton of bricks.

_He knows where you live._

_He knows where you live..._

_He knows... where._

_Buzz! Buzz! Buzz!_

Plunging your hand into the bag and pulling out you're vibrating phone.

You look down at the phone in horror.

[INCOMING CALL FROM  **HOLE IN ONE** ]

_All you care about is Bullet; you don't want him getting hurt._

_For god's sake._

_Bite your tongue and let him talk._

You pressed enter, holding the phone to your ear, not saying a word

" **you know what you just did."** His voice was intense; he sounded so fucking mad.

**"and i bet you're shitting yourself since i know where you live."**

_psychic mother fucker._ **  
**

**"so, as the N I C E guy i am, im givin' you one. last. chance. but only if you do what i ask."** _  
_

He chuckled deeply, almost hearing the vibrations through your phone.

" **I want you to come over and hang with my bro. your gonna eat his food, say ya like it. make him smile. and then ill forgive this."**

"If his cooking shit, then I'm telling him its shi-"

" **YOU DO THAT AND ILL RIP YOUR DOGS HEAD OFF RIGHT NOW."**

"OKAY, OKAY JESUS CALM DOWN." He was breathing so heavily like he ran a marathon or something. Or maybe because he was super pissed and wanted to kill you.

_~~So why doesn't he?~~ _

~~~~" **now describe where the fuck ya are."** You looked around you again, oh yeah you had started walking. You begin to walk back to the bus stop cover, now dripping with water.

"Uh, there's like a road, um the street is..." Someone was on the other side of the bus stop, hands stuffed in their pockets and just staring at you. 

You hold eye contact with them

**"hello?"**

You whisper quietly into the phone, unable to repress the small laugh escaping you, everything was going so horribly these past few days.

"So, I'm pretttyyyy sure I'm about to get stabbed or mugged." You laugh at the end and give a small wave to the person, their eyes never left yours.

" **what? what do you mean?"** He sounded so worried.

"There's a person on the other side of the road, their basically just staring at me and- okay they just moved one step closer." The person was wearing all black, black jacket, black pants and wearing a fucking purge mask; no more cars were going past you.

" **whats the road name."**

"If someones about to stab you, where would be a place they could stab that wouldn't kill you?" They took another step closer, head tilting and still staring at you.

" **why the hell are you asking that?"**

"Answer the question." They put a leg forward and one back, looking as if they were about to sprit at you.

" **anywhere except the head, make sure they don't hit an artery."**

"Oh and Blackley Park."

You ended the call and tossed the phone in your bag. Putting it across your shoulder.

"Let's GO YOU ASSWIPE." 

He sprints at you, putting your fist up and ready to defend yourself.

"I KNOW HOW TO PUNCH ASSHOLE."

A force knocks you backward and onto your butt, putting you under the cover again. A blue jacket is thrown on top of you, hanging loosely on your head.

_Sans?_

He had his back to you, a menacing chuckle escaping him.

Gargling sounds followed it, then a  _Thud!_

_He just killed another person, didn't he?_

Slowly turning around to face you, his eyelight boring onto your frame. Observing you, permanent grin tight.

The smell of iron lingered in the air; you could almost taste it.

The stench started to make you gag, bringing your hands to your nose and mouth.

"time to go." He mumbled to himself, kneeling down to pick you up bridal style, hands still clutching at your face.

"H-home" You managed to get it out without choking, he used one hand, still supporting your weight to pry your hands away from your face, you protested and kept them there. 

"you need to breathe normally. let go." he was harsh as he said it, clearly annoyed.

"N-no!" You shook your head and continued to be stubborn.

"ill kill the bunnies in your backyard.'' quickly tearing your hands away from your nose and mouth, bringing the jacket on your head and burying your face in it, steadying your breathing, the mustiness from the jacket distracted you from the blood.

You swear you heard the weirdo purr like a cat.

The feeling of pain shot through your body, then gone as if it was just a dream.

_God, you wish this was just a dream, a sick joke, anything. But this._

 / /

 _Let me guess, front yard._  

You tear the jacket away and look around you, yeah your front yard. His grip on you tightens.

Looking into his single eyelight, it shrunk its standard size, scaring the shit out of you and flailing out of his arms.

"Oh my god, it hurts. It fucking HURTS." Sitting up, you rub your back softly; it stung like hell.

He continues to stare at you, his eyelight now its average size. Somehow his jacket was still on your head.

"What, what time is it?"

He just continues to stare at you; he didn't seem on edge or calm, just normal?

"Okay then."

Digging through your bag, you pull out your phone and check the time.

7:45 Am

_Great now you had nothing to do._

"Okay well uh, thanks for helping me. Im gonna go now. Bye" You wave at him and walk to your front door, unlocking it and stepping inside, going to close the door, you notice he's not there anymore. 

 _He must have teleported home or something, maybe to clean the body?"_  

You close the door and turn around.

Backing right into the door and hitting your head softly.

He was standing there, three steps away from you.

"Yeah no."

He just stared at you.

The feeling of something substantial on your head, made you realize why he was here.

Taking the jacket from your head and holding it out for him to take.

And he just.

collapses on your floor, chin on the ground and his (ass ?) in the air. 

You breathe in, smiling to no one in particular and saying in your most gentle voice:

"SANS GET THE FUCK UP, GO DIE IN SOMEONE ELSE'S HOUSE."

He doesn't move.

You screech and throw his jacket at his un-concise body, sidestepping him and walking a few steps into your living room.

_He saved your ass._

You groan and walk back to him, looking at him and trying to figure out how to carry him.

_He's a skeleton._

You facepalm mentally and go to pick him up; he's too big never mind.

Grabbing his hand, you begin to slide him across the floor, maneuvering him, so he doesn't knock over shit.

"Why the fuck am I doing this."

You continue to drag him.

"I should be turning you in."

Now you're in your living room, trying to get him on the couch.

"But no, im taking care of a murderer and letting him rest on my couch!" You say it enthusiastically, throwing his hand over your shoulder and hoisting him up.

You huff and wipe off the sweat building on your forehead as he lays on the couch, hand hanging loosely off the sofa.

Going back into the hallway and grabbing his ~~disgusting~~  jacket, you lay it over him and stare at his skull.

_That hole._

It looked like it would have hurt.

...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You left sans with dijon mustard smeared on his teeth, glitter in all his joints, and big black words in permanent marker on his face reading

 

CEREAL-KILLER


	5. Strawberry's and Animals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hole in one: ill put a hole in ur door.
> 
> Sent!
> 
> You: Oh just like the one in your head orrrr :p
> 
> ...
> 
> The sound of wood breaking made you fling the phone across the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The comments I've been getting are absolutely incredible; it honestly makes me so happy when I see them, thank you all so much <3

_**From:** _

**Hole in one:** ur free today right?

_**Sent!** _

**You:** No.

_**From:** _

**Hole in one:** its Saturday tho

**_Sent!_ **

**You:** Im sick go away.

**_From:_ **

**Hole in one:** im at ur door open it :-p

**_Sent!_ **

**You:** No, go away.

_**From!** _

**Hole in one:** ill put a hole in ur door.

_**Sent!** _

**You:** Oh just like the one in your head orrrr :p

...

The sound of wood breaking made you fling the phone across the room.

 

/ /

After the incident at the bus stop, you had taken sans home and let him rest on the couch, of course, his awakening must have been excellent _; hopefully_ , permanent marker cant come off bone.

Shortly after, you took Bullet out for a walk. Returning home met you with leftover glitter on the floor and no skeleton, surprisingly you hadn't got any calls or texts for the rest of the week.

Your week was 'normal' sure you got a warning for not calling your absence at work, but other than that it was fine.

Planning to relax this weekend and look for the new addition to the family.

And well.

Isint it obvious.

Of course, it got ruined.

It had commenced with an awful headache as you stirred awake. 

Making you dizzy as you stood up from the bed, rushing to the bathroom just in time and emptying your stomach into the toilet.

Eventually, nothing came up anymore, continuously dry heaving until your body had finally given you a break from hell.

So here you were, sweat dripping off your body, light headed and sans busting through your door.

Because he's going to make the pain go away

Right?

/ /

Heavy footsteps began creeping closer, continuing to stare at the phone flown halfway across the room, hitting the wall and falling to the ground.

"your doors a bit  _Knocked up_ so, uh." He was standing beside the couch now, staring at you- staring at the phone.

Your teeth began to hurt as you clenched them tightly. 

_don't explode don't explode, don't blow_

_"_ uhh, are you alright or?" He had gotten closer, looking down upon you.

Digging your fingernails into the couch, trying to ground yourself and not tackle him.

He huffed and started to walk towards the end of the couch to face you, continuing to stare where the phone would be, now being blocked by his knee.

"kid, hello are you dead?" Kneeling to face you properly, he waved a hand, trying to catch your attention.

He huffed again, standing back up and taking a few steps back.

_C R U N C H!_

The cracking of glass, made you perk up, gradually moving your pupils to his sockets.

''Y-you broke my." Your hands left the couch, trailing to your face and resting on your cheeks.

"YOU BROKE MY PHONE!" He visibly stiffened, eyelight contracting and taking a step back, hands infront of him, trying to clam you down.

''woah-woah calm down, it's just a phone i can get it fixed." Sweat began to drip down his skull.

You snarl, standing up on the couch, its height making you the same stature as him, Taking quick steps to the end, coming face to face with him.

"NO! I NEED MY PHONE. IT'S IMPORTANT, AND YOU JUST BROKE IT!" You fling your arms in the air, the headache increasing from your outburst, you push it aside.

 "actually it was already broken so-" You cut him off by grabbing the collar of his shirt.

"Get out." Your face was mere inches from his.

''No." He narrowed his eye sockets.

_Im going to put another hole in this guys head._

_"_ Get." You clenched his shirt harder "The." You let go of his collar with one hand, the hand on his neckband balled a big amount of cloth. "Hell." You throw the hand back, ready to knock him out. 

"OUT!" You bring the fist to his skull only to have in engulfed in his hand, stopping it from connecting to his cheekbone.

He squeezes your hand harder, pain beginning to surface, you felt anger bubbling up inside you, breaths labored and uneven.

" **s t o p** " His eyelight went out, the terrifying void staring at you once again.

His other hand traveled to your back, holding you secure.

"LET ME GO!" You began thrashing around, moving your body in frantic motions, leading him to push your body up against his, the hand on your collar pressed in the middle, unable to run. Hand still tight around yours.

''you need to calm down," he whispered  ~~Soothingly~~ in your ear.

"You need to get out of my life!" You couldn't scream anymore; your throat already burned from all the vomiting, opting instead for an angry tone, fuck where you mad, but so tired, the headache was killing you, you felt so dizzy, wanting nothing more than to rest.

He was silent for a moment, sighing and then speaking

"you know i can't do that." The grip on your hand tightened

''Yes you can." You whispered to him, not wanting to damage your voice box anymore.

"no. i. cant." Each word was said angrily into your ear, feeling his breath on your skin.

"Why don't you just kill me." You began to mumble on "Why are you doing this?" He was about to speak; you cut him off with your constant muttering. "You act like you care, checking up on me, taking me home and god, even killing someone that was about to hurt me."  Tears had been welling in your eyes, falling down your cheeks and onto his jackets. "S-so w-why" The grip on your hand softened, allowing your fingers to slip out and fall to your side.

He moved back slightly, able to see your appearance; he looked so hurt.

Bringing his free hand up to your face, he traced a phalange down your cheek, eventually stopping halfway.

He stared into your eyes; everything came to a halt.

Heart beginning to beat faster, you could feel butterflies in your stomach?

_Wait._

_Im not in love am I?_

Your eyes widened at the thought, feeling your cheek burn brighter.

_Snap out of it Y/n just because he's the only guy that's cared about you doesn't mean he's okay._

_He's a murderer._

_He's stalking you._

_He's threatening you._

_And this is NOT okay._

_Get that through your head._

His eyelight began to waver, fuzzing?

The tip of his phalange digging slightly into your cheek, causing it to sting and draw blood.

_WhaT tHe fUCK?_

"HELL NO MOTHER FUCKER GET OFF."

You use both your hands to push at his chest, making him stumble back and fall flat onto the floor.

His eyelight turned into a slit, like when a cat was angry or about to...

Out of nowhere, he had pranced on you, instincts making you jump back and out of his reach, falling onto the couch in the process. 

Phalanges somehow much sharper, he began to claw at the couches front, quickly jumping over it and slowly crawling to you, all the while fucking hissing at you.

You slowly began to crawl backward, so thankful that the couch was big. It was only soon enough that the sofa would come to a halt.

"Sans. I swear to god if you come any closer ill ring your brother and tell him his cooking is disgraceful."

He stopped for a second, the now eyelight pupil constricting and expanding.

And then he opened his maw, revealing way too fucking sharp canines.

Snarling at you and then continuing to come closer slowly, you kept going back.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU, A DOG OR A CAT? MAKE YOUR MIND JACKASS!"

He growled at you, going past a cushion you grab it and quickly raise it to your mouth, biting it and continuing to crawl backward.

Something stopped you from going further.

You bit the pillow harder, waiting for sans to come closer, as he did you swear you saw the edges of his mouth (?) twitch upwards.

He was now infront of you, his phalanges digging into the couch as he stared at you intently, raising your hand to take the sofa of your mouth, stopped you with a roar **,** dropping your hand and just staring at him.

_Okay seriously how long has it been, are you going to kill me or not._

Opening your jaws, letting the cushion fall from your mouth and onto the floor, his eye follows it.

Then back to you, then to the cushion.

Keeping solid eye contact with you, he slowly lowers himself off the couch and takes the cushion between his canines, getting back up onto the couch and dropping the pillow infront of you, tongue now hanging between his teeth.

"Im going to call animal services." He tilts his head and proceeds to nudge the pillow closer to you with his skull.

"No, nope im not doing this weird shit." You continuously shake your head, pushing the pillow away with your foot.

His eye suddenly focuses on your leg, entirely fixated on it.

Salvia began to drip down his mouth, almost like it was streaming water, trying to pull your leg back only made him grab it and yank it towards him, making you entirely lie back. 

He moves slightly to see and inspect your leg, holding it between his two hands, squishing it and probing at it.

"Yep, that's a leg."

Lowering his skull closer to it, he took a big inhale.

"Bitch sniff my leg one more time."

He sniffs your leg again.

Using your other leg, you kick him right in the cheek, knocking him off the couch, wasting no time you jump over the sofa and dart into your room. Slamming it shut and making sure you fucking lock it.

Hearing a viscous  **Roar** from the hallway and hard, heavy footsteps, they begin to get closer and closer to your door.

And then it's just quiet.

He's standing outside your door, the only sound you could hear is your heartbeat and frantic breaths.

 **"strawberry open the door."** His voice was so deep, way too deep. It sounded so off-putting

"Hell no." You made your footsteps quiet, sneaking around the room to find something to help you.

 **"open. the. door"** He growled each word, opening your cabinet, you found what you were looking for.

"So have you made your mind up? cat or dog?" You shake the spray, pressing it to see if it worked.

 **"strawberry, one. last. chance"** A mist came out of the nozzle, you thanked the gods silently as you held it behind your back.

"Hey, why do you call me strawberry, oh and your paying for the  door and couch." You wait silently for him to come in, there's only a small thud on the door and then silence.

"im sorry.'' His voice was back to normal, softer but normal none the less.

You kept quiet.

"i just want to explain what happened back there."

"You can explain through the door." It was harsh but, you needed to be safe.

''yeah okay fair enough so..." he trails off in the end.

"y' know how animals have heat-"

You slam the door open and pepper spray him in the skull, directing him to the door, using your free hand to unlock it and swinging it open, pushing him outside and slamming the door shut. 

"HEAT MY ASS, GET THAT SHIT OUTTA HERE." You scream at the door, making sure he hears you.

Your confidence soaring and thriving until your eyes notice the huge hole in the door.

_How did I not notice that?_

_How the fuck._

_Did I not notice it._

The hole allowing you too see his legs and bunny slippers, standing infront of you, the only thing blocking him is the dodgy ass door.

" **hey, strawberry."** You swallowed the saliva building up in your mouth, clutching the pepper spray in your hands, ready to use it again.

 " **you know you missed my face right."**

_What?_

_"_ What?" The stiffness melted from your body, confusion filling you

_You're sure you sprayed it directly onto his skull._

**''you missed."**  

"No, I did not." You said it firmly, confident that you did spray it.

" **yeah your right you did, was just trying to push it aside, but since you don't want too..."** Your eyes widened and you bolted down the corridor, sounds of the door being torn to pieces and maniac laughing followed you.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You ended up having to use a table for a makeshift door.

 


	6. Drugs and spaghetti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Do you think heaven exists?"
> 
> Mr snaz looked at you while he kept petting you.
> 
> He was so fuzzy, you could only see the outline of his skull and sockets.
> 
> ...
> 
> ''yeah.''
> 
>  
> 
> Well shit, guess your gonna go to hell then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ever since I was a kid I've been obsessed with Gorillaz, I highly recommend sleeping powder by Gorillaz if you haven't heard it!

_**Sent!** _

**You:** Fix my door.

**_From_ **

**Hole in one:** no.

_**Sent!** _

**You:** Ok bye

**_From_ **

**Hole in one:** wait, i will if u come over for dinner 

_**Sent!** _

**You:** Yeah okay 👍

_**From** _

**Hole in one:** wait wut?

_**Sent!** _

**You:** I said okay, want me to bark it for you?

_**From** _

**Hole in one:** i don’t get it 

_**Sent!** _

**You:** Of course you don’t, just come pick me up.

_**From** _

**Hole in one:** k. 

And with that, sans teleported infront of your porch and literally picked you up.

/ /

(Sans p.o.v fINaLlY?

Sans placed you down carefully onto your feet, trying his best not to hurt you. Of course, it didn't stop your train of cussing and morbid language towards him; any reasonable person would understand your outbursting behavior.  _But he wasn't_   _a person._ So he found your conduct unreasonable and immature, A soulmate should not act this way towards their mate.

 

It was alright though. Sans loved a challenge.

And what a good challenge you were.

(Your p.o.v)

"If you ever do that again im going to call the authorities." You crossed your arms and began to follow him, he settled on a door and knocked softly with his knuckles.

"with what phone?" He wasn't facing you, but you were 100 percent sure he had that stupid grin on his face.

_Oh look at me im sans, and I make smart comments because I like to be annoying!_

"Mother fuc-" Out of nowhere the door busted open, revealing a very, very tall skeleton. He had braces along the lines of his crooked teeth, despite his stature, it also seemed like he was a mere child, who knows.

"HeLlO hUmaN, aRe YoU sAns MaTE?" His voice was about equally crooked as his teeth.

You stiffened and shot sans a look; his gaze was stuck on the inside of the house.

"No, I am not." You replied calmly, the skeleton tilted his head and hunched closer to you.

_DId he not hear you?_

_"_ Uh, I sai-"  He interrupted you quickly "No yOu DeFiniTely aRe SaNs MAtE. 

You were about to interject. Sans interrupted you.

_Why is everyone interrupting you?_

"is he here today pap?" Sans looked at up at his brother expectedly, pap (?) tilted his head again, confused? Then getting it as his head went back upright again,

"oH YEs hEs hERe toDaY, I tOlD Him tHAt yOuR hUmAn WaS cOmInG oVer tOdAy AnD hE sAid He wOuLd lIke tO COme aND oBsErVE YoUR BeHavIoR AsWeLL MiNE."

Sans eyelight went out for a second before popping back into his socket again; he looked stiff.

"bROtHeR wE mUSt HeaD in Now, hE iS wAiTinG FoR us!" Pap turned around and walked in, his back hunched. He was way too tall for the tiny home.

Sans didn't move; he just stood there, eyelight focused on the ground, hand slowly creeping up to his empty socket and _tugging_ on the bottom.

You had never seen him done that before.

"Sans." You called out for him.

He clenched the socket harder.

You bit the inside of your cheek, annoyed and getting somewhat frustrated.

''hey strawberry" His permanent grin was in a straight line, he looked oddly serious.

"Yes, Iron bar?" He looked confused, shaking his head and continuing.

"i want you to stay close to me and not believe anything this guy says ok?"

_To, piss him off or not to piss off; this is the question._

"Mmm, I think im good, im a grown ass woman Sans." You smirked at him and walked into the house, not looking behind you to see sans angered expression.

The house was seriously so small, you went past two rooms, and that was all, it was a single corridor going down, and into the dining room, as you stood at the doorway, a man with thick black glasses, emerald eyes, and brown hair looked at you.

_Okay?_

He smiled at you sweetly; he was tucked neatly into the dining table, some papers infront of him and pens.

Pap was in the kitchen, stirring a pot and staring hard at it, concentrating maybe.

Without looking up, pap started to talk.

"HuMaN YoU mAy taKE A sEAt NExT tO oThEr HuMan!" Your eyes left paps, and onto the boy, he continues to smile at you. It wasn't unsettling, even if it should be.

_Cute._

You walked over to the dining table, smiling gently as you sit across from him, folding your hands neatly, and resting them on your lap.

"My names Robin, it's nice to meet you." He outstretched his arm for you to shake.

_I just put my hands on my lap, and now I have to shake your hand._

Raising your hand, you shake his hand with no pressure, his grip on was hard yet gentle? Almost comforting.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Robin, im Y/N'' You reply sweetly, letting go of his hand and placing it back onto your lap

_You're so lucky you got trained for this shit, you have to know how to take care of angry parents somehow, hence sweet talking._

"Well, im here today because I was informed Sans was bringing his mate over."

"Im not his mate." You smiled at him and replied within a heartbeat. He looked taken back slightly.

"Ah, I see." He looks down at his papers and begins sorting them out.

"hey, doc." Sans voice fills the room; he was suddenly standing next to you, his hand placed on your shoulder.

You look up at sans angrily; he wasn't paying attention to you.

"Sans...this young lady has informed me that she is indeed  _Not_ your mate." The man gestures to you, he had a pen in the other hand, tapping it quietly against the table.

''never said she was." Sans shrugged, he was looking at nothing in particular now.

"Your brother's sessions with me say otherwise." Sans grip on your shoulder tightened.

"Sessions?" You looked at Sans, then to the young man, he took off his glasses and began to clean them with a piece of cloth he had gotten out earlier.

"It is not my right to say." The man continued cleaning his glasses, looking down at them, your gaze went to sans, expecting an answer.

He met your eyes and then looked away, the hand on your shoulder disappearing, he instead opted to pull out a chair next to you and to sit down.

The silence was uncomfortable; the only sounds there were, was sans tapping his phalanges against the table and water boiling, at least that's what it sounded like.

_I just want my door fixed._

"So Y/n, if you don't mind me asking, what's your occupation?" 

_What the fuck is with the big words? Occupation? Seriously?_

"Im, a kindergarten teacher." You said it proudly, smiling at the end.

_Oh my god, I know how to make this guy tell me why he's here._

"What about you?" You asked innocently, making it seem like you were interested.

"Oh, im a therapist." He smiled at the end too, picking up the glass of water next to him and sipping it slowly.

_So he's a therapist for sans and pap, that would explain the 'sessions.'_

_Now that you think about it, when the monsters emerged, nothing was said about them. They had just appeared, and that was that. They didn't discuss their living conditions or what had happened down there._

_It made you wonder how sans got that hole, or why paps teeth were crooked, or._

_Or even why you had found sans devouring a person that night._

 

Cold bone placed on your hand shook you out of your thoughts; he was rubbing a thumb over your knuckles.

It didn't feel intimate.

But it was comforting, apart of you wanted to indulge in it.

You tore your hand away, placing it on the other knee.

_But you couldn't._

_Because if you did._

_You'll get attached._

Sans hand rested on your thigh, retracting it back after.

You didn't look at him.

/ /

You had been daydreaming as pap rushed into the room with two plates of spaghetti, placing it infront of Robin and the empty seat next to him, pap rushed back into the kitchen, and sans had followed.

You looked at the spaghetti placed infront of Robin. It actually looked pretty good; there was a heap ton of shaved parmesan on top of it too, god you loved the stuff.

Sans came back with two plates of spaghetti, placing one infront of you and for him, silently thanking him and waiting for pap to sit down.

_You always waited for your family to have their food and be at the table before eating._

Pap came back in and apologized, sitting down and beginning to eat, rather messily.

Picking up a fork and twirling the spaghetti onto it, you took a bite.

_Oh my god, it was so good._

You all ate in silence until pap spoke up and started a conversation.

"sO tINy HumAn HaVE YoU enJOyED mY bROtHeRS CoMpaNy" The question caught you by surprise, the fork halting between your lips.

_I've enjoyed your brother's company so much, that he's overstayed his fucking welcome._

"Good." You finally ate the spaghetti and went to pick more up.

_Wait that made no sense._

You replayed his question in your head, and then his answer.

Cringing in your seat as you realized that your answer didn't make sense.

_No, wait it did_

As you continued the battle in your mind, the conversation going on with the table went in one ear and out the other.

"So why exactly is papyrus telling me you think this girl is your 'mate."

_Wait no, it does make sense because he asked if I enjoyed his brother's company._

"why does it matter to you."

_But I said good?_

"Your well being is of my concern."

_Okay okay wait, haVe yOu EnoJoYed my BroThers ComPaNy? Good._

''i still don't get why it has to involve her."

_Oh my god, it doesn't make sense._

"You might hurt her."

_This is going to haunt me forever._

''excuse me.''

_First tripping infront of my students at school, now this._

''Your outbursts are hard to contain, what if you were to hurt her."

_Woah, Jesus Christ, I feel relaxed all of a sudden?_

"i would  **never** hurt her."

_Why is my spagett fuzzy?_

"Are you sure, from your recent cases you have hurt, and you will hurt again."

_Mah hearts goin thump thump thump?_

"of course you would say that."

"Hey, guyz is my food druged?" You looked up at the fuzzy faces.

_I want to snort daises_

"uh, kid are you good" Mr blue fuzz said.

"You drugged me. I know ya did" You poked the fuzz ball in the chest.

"HuMAn PleAse Do NoT say tHiNgS. You dO NoT KnOw!" Mr tall white man got bigger and angry

_RAwr_

"Whaa, I do know thooo" mr blues eyes went black

_OoOooO_

You reached out and shoved your hand into the black.

Mr blue put your hands away.

You did not like that.

"Givez back."

You tried putting it back into the darkness; his hands caught your wrists.

_LET ME TOUCH YOUR HOLES_

"Let me touch!"

"no." The fuzzball wouldn't let you go.

"Just bcs you can kill someone don't mean i can't touch!" 

" **Papyrus."** The tall white man took another man with him, he was screaming, it hurt your ears. You didn't like it.

"Make it stahp!" You whined at mr blue, his grip on your loosed, still keeping you in place.

"if you say so." The world went black, your body hurt and then it was okay.

/ /

The bed was so fluffy, it smelt disgusting but so soft, rubbing you face into it while trying not to gag.

'' **You've been a bad girl."** Mr snaz said, he was walking back and forth, pacing around his room?

"I aint no dogz, whos you callin bad girl." You crossed your arms and pouted.

 **"I have to kill someone because of you."** Snaz stood infront of you, the black still there in his sockets, he looked so angry.

''Sorrz" You looked down, feeling bad for whatever you did?

His hand found your hair, petting it softly.

''its okay.''

It was silent, you let Mr snaz pet your hair while you looked around the room.

''Hey snaz.'' He snorted 

''yeah?''

''Do you think heaven exists?"

Mr snaz looked at you while he kept petting you.

He was so fuzzy, you could only see the outline of his skull and sockets.

...

''yeah.''

 

 

_Well shit, guess your gonna go to hell then._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You woke up with no clue what happened the other day, the only thing you remember was sitting down at a table and eating spaghetti with sans and his brother, somehow you had gotten home and in your bed.

Wait.

Waiiitttt.

Why the hell were you in your pajamas.

_Ping!_

You reach over and grab your phone, unlocking it and reading the message, wait how is your phone fixed.

_**From** _

**Snas:** Im offended that my name was Hole in one.

_**Sent!** _

**You:** What happened yesterday?

**_From_ **

**Hole in one:** you got sick and i took you home.

_**Sent!** _

**You:** Why am I in my pajamas.

_**From:** _

**Hole in one:** never knew you had a tiny birthmark on ur stomach ;)

_**Sent!** _

**You:** Never knew you would drug me.

_**From** _

**Hole in one:** what.

_**Sent!** _

**You:** Wheres Robin Snaz?

_**From** _

**Hole in one:** you're going to blackmail me with this aren't u 

**_Sent!_ **

**You:** Oh you bet, anyway I was thinking about going grocery shopping wanna come?

_**From** _

**Hole in one:** sure

**_Sent!_ **

**You:** Sike, later bitch.

_**From** _

**Hole in one:** im already at ur front door ;p

 

_Of course, you remembered what happened, you still have no idea what he means about being his mate._

_But you should probably get going, you don't want another door broken_

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Glitches and Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *"because you didn't want to die."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst chapter kinda?  
> I didn't upload yesterday, so here's a longer chapter!
> 
>  
> 
> Also Heres my undertale amino account, id love to be able to answer any questions and just chat in general with all of you!
> 
> http://aminoapps.com/p/c7gth4  
> And my tumbler  
> http://xcrazybunnyladyx.tumblr.com/

“im here to pick you up for work.”

You had no expression, completely ignoring the walking talking, oh so _fucking annoying_ skeleton and walking past him, clenching the strip of your bag and beginning your path to the bus stop.

Footsteps were mimicked behind you, Great he was following you. Why did he want to take you to work anyway?

_You seriously didn’t get this guy._

_Maybe if you run?_

_He kind of looks...chubby? Well, he’s a skeleton so?_

_Wait can’t he teleport?_

_Aw, shit might as well._

You started sprinting, hoping the bag on your shoulder doesn’t slip off, you can’t hear any footsteps behind you though?

Not wanting to look back, you continue running until you get to your bus stop, funnily enough, the bus had just arrived as you got there. Jumping the steps and scanning your card.

Some old people were on the bus at that was all, sighing to yourself, finding a seat at the back and moving over to the window, placing your bag next to you.

Something landed on your lap.

_Your bag._

_Let me guess._

You visibly roll your eyes and look at the person next to you.

Blue pupils and a yellow eyeris stared back at you.

You smiled at the skeleton and looked forward.

_Please kill me._

_You can't deal with another._

~~"are you y/n."~~  

_Please don't talk to me._

Still smiling, you force yourself to turn your head and face the skeleton.

"No." You continue smiling at look forward again.

_Just keep smiling JUST KEEP SMILING JUST KEEP SM-_

" ~~liar."~~   You sucked in a breath and started screaming internally

_Then why DID YOU ASK THE FUCKING QUESTION IF YOU KNEW WHO I WAS?_

In the corner of your eye, you catch a glimpse of him and quickly look away.

His bones weren't like san's, this skeleton's bones were black, red sockets and blue streams going down his cheekbones.

His voice was almost husky, but not the good kind, it hurt your fucking ears.

" ~~my names san's."~~  

_What._

You turned around again, the smile on your lips gone, confusion filling your features.

_Maybe he's pulling a prank?_

"Uh, are you sure your sans?"

He looked at you like you were the most stupid person on the planet.

" ~~im sure i know my own name."~~  

_Okay, calm down Mr. I don't use toothpaste._

Looking towards the window, the morning sun had begun its rising, this time you were _not falling asleep._

" ~~Do you know Axe?"~~

_Should you be a smartass?_

_Nah not in the mood for dying at the moment, maybe later though._

You continued looking out the window, watching all the houses go by.

"Nope."

...

" ~~liar."~~

You closed your eyes and sucked in a breath, to calm yourself down.

_If you go to prison, Bullet will realize you're not coming back. And kill all the rabbits._

_Have self-control y/n. The bunnies need you._

" ~~i've seen you with him."~~

_What is with these skeletons?_

_Where are they coming from?_

_Why is this happening to you?  
_

_Wait, when you were younger, and you beat this girl at a spelling test, didn't she say she was going to curse you or some shit?  
_

_Isint that threating? Cant, you sue her?_

_Wasnt her name, Bethany or something?_

_Fuck you, Bethany._

'' ~~do you always lie."~~

''Do you ever use toothpaste?"

The words slipped from your mouth, unable to stop it.

You stared out the window, eyes wide and regret stirring through you.

The air felt hard, more like on literal fucking  _fire._

You could taste the smokiness.

_No way in hell were you going to look next to you._

Familiar parks and houses pass the bus; it was nearly your spot.

_Do you just run off the bus?_

_What if you trip?  
_

_or you could call Sans?_

The thought instantly vanished; you didn't want more people dying.

" ** ~~your dog has a lot of meat on its bones."~~**

_Yeah, there's no way you're going to let this bone head threaten your dog._

_You have no idea how he knows you or the fact that you have a dog._

_But right now you don't care._

You snap your head towards him, ignoring the glare he had.

" _Clearly you_  don't." you return the glare.

He looked taken back for a second, but that soon turned into an amused look.

" ** ~~wanna swap.''~~**

_Oh yoU WaNNA Play ThAT GAME BuDdY OkAy LEtS Go_

The glare on your face turned into a sweet expression.

"Teeth or brains?" You cocked your head to the side slightly.

His grin increased.

~~**"Your skin. I want your flesh."** ~~

~~~~You tapped your cheek, making it seem like you were thinking about his offer.

"Well, what are YOU gonna give me?" 

You continued smiling, looking out the window for a second before facing him again.

_About three minutes to mess with this asshole._

His grin stayed the same; he outstretched his hands, showing off what he had to 'offer.'

" ~~ **Whatever you want."**~~  

You couldn't resist the smirk finding its way to your lips.

_Oh, buddy im gonna roast the shit outta you~_

You placed a finger back on your cheek, tilting your head and looking over him.

"Hmmm..."

"Well, first of all, I don't want your teeth. I've already seen the wizard of Oz, and I don't want another yellow brick road."

His eye twitched.

You looked at his sockets.

"I don't want your eyes; you look like you've been doing all sorts of drugs."

His grin twitched.

The corner of your eye caught a glimpse of a street sign.

_Two minutes._

You hands signaled to your clothes.

"I most certainly don't wanna look like sans, so the clothes are a no go."

 

His expression hadn't changed, only his arms fell to his sides, he crossed them over his chest, sitting his shoe on his knee.

The bus halts.

You look out the window.

_It's your stop._

You stand up, putting your bag on your shoulder and quickly going past him, he doesn't seem to stop you.

Stopping at the doors of the bus, you turn to look at him.

A sweet smile was gracing your lips.

"And I definitely don't want your  _Disgusting_ attitude."

You walk off the bus, the doors closing with a  _Shink._

Staring at the window were the skeleton had sat.

He wasn't there anymore.

You roll your eyes and begin to walk.

_Maybe I should get a restraining order on all skeletons?_

_Perhaps._

" ~~ **that wasn't very nice."**~~

The skeleton appeared next to you; you continued walking, not sparing a second glance.

_If there's one thing all these skeletons have in common, is the fact they are all big on talk but when it comes to actual physical contact, they are complete pussies. Well, that's what it's like with san's and hurting you._

_This one could be different._

"Sorry for hurting your feelings." You say it out loud, continuing to walk down the road.

" ~~ **are ya gonna make it better?"**~~ The voice came out of nowhere, almost like it was from the sky.

_Definitely not god, but close enough._

"Are 'ya' gonna pay me" You mocked the 'ya' with his voice.

The school was in your view, just further down the road and you can finally relax for an hour, it was almost 7:30, kids don't get here till 9.

" ~~ **With?''**~~ Said the skeleton nowhere.

"Money, we only take card though."

You hadn't even realized you were probably talking to yourself, oh well, no one was around.

Standing at the office gate for the school, you put in the pin, a beeping sound followed and an audible click.

Pushing the gate open and closing it, you were sure you heard someone hiss ' _shit!'_ beneath their breath.

You shrugged and carried on with your day.

 

 

 / /

A hard knock on your class window disrupts your lesson, the kid's attention turning to the intruder.

He continued knocking. A credit card was present in his other hand, 

The kids began laughing.

And then they started to get distracted.

You had finally got them to settle down.

And now this Anti-toothpaste guy was knocking on your classroom window

_All this misfortune better be worth it, if I don't win the lottery im suing the government._

You closed your eyes and sighed, reopening them and addressing the class.

"Okay class, were gonna have a fun session for your good behavior okay!"

The class roared with 'yays!' 

Warmth spread through your heart.

"Okay, guys come over here and sit at the window okay!"

The kids got up and went over to the window, pushing at the front to get a clear view.

You smiled and walked over to the window.

Looking at the skeleton, you smile sweetly before sliding the window open quickly.

Grabbing him by the arm and tossing him in.

The children started laughing again.

You looked at the skeleton; he was sweating.  _Hard._

Trying his best to tear away from your grip.

He looked uncomfortable,  _afraid._

_Welp too bad._

_He could teleport if he wanted too, buttt he isint._

Giving him a dirty look made him flinch, signaling your eyes to the children, he got the hint and looked to the class.

You didn't let go of his wrist.

"Okay, now why don't you introduce yourself to the class!"

Sweat continued to drip down his skull.

" ~~E-Error."~~

_Why am I not surprised._

"Good afternoon Error!" The students had said it all at once; they were so adorable and well behaved, you felt so proud.

"Now class, today were going to learn about bones!"

The skeleton next to you tensed, his grin twitching visibly.

"Now-" You pointed at his skull, not touching it but close enough. "Does anyone know what this is called?"

A bright young girl named Bella shot her hand up, bouncing up and down.

"Yes, Bella?" She smiled and answered quickly.

"TEARS!" You snickered, the skeleton looking offended.

"Yes, I suppose your right, but does anyone know what his face is called?"

A quiet boy named Adam slowly raised his hand then back down, he looked unsure.

"yes, Adam?" You lowered your voice, smiling sweetly at him, trying your best to encourage him.

"s-skull?" He whispered.

_Someone protect this child, he is precious._

_"_ Yes! your correct Adam, go put a star on your chart- you too Bella."

You ignored the skeleton staring hard at you.

"Okay now-" You tapped the outside of his socket, making him flinch, the grip on his wrist was hard, he wasn't able to go far. "What are these called?"

The class looked around, idle chatter filling the classroom.

"If you get this right, you get two stars, so think very hard!" 

The class gasps, resuming their talking and finding out the answer.

 ~~~~ ~~''Im filing for harassment."~~  Error hissed at you, narrowing his sockets, smiling at him and turning your attention back to the class, waiting for someone to put their hand up.

"Im filing for stalking." His mouth fell open, closing it with a click, mumbling something underneath his breath.

A little boy raises his hand.

"Yes, Noah?"

 "crying?" You looked confused, so did Error.

"What do you mean?"

Noah thinks for a bit before explaining.

"When you cry, your eyes go red." The boy mumbled with his words but got it out pretty clearly.

You couldn't help the laugh escaping you, the class soon followed after.

" ~~you little br"~~ You stopped laughing.

Stomping on errors foot before he could finish the sentence. 

He yelped.

The class burst into more laughter.

"Close enough Noah, Put two stars on your chart" You held up two fingers, and he got up.

You pointed back to his sockets.

"But the proper name for these are sockets."

"I knew that!" A kid at the back shouted.

"Me too!" Another girl commented.

"Alright, alright im sure all you little geniuses know, so your reward is..."

The kids leaned forward, anticipation showing.

"You get to touch the skeleton!"

" ~~ **Oh hell no."**~~  

_He wouldn't be able to teleport without taking you; you remembered always having to touch sans to be able to tag along with him._

_So basically he was stuck._

"Ah, ah, I have some rules first."

The class went quiet.

"No punching or hitting him okay?" You looked at the class with seriousness.

They nodded.

You smiled again,

"Okay, okay One at a time, line up here-Ah ah walking be careful no running or pushing."

The kids rushed infront of you, forming- eh close enough to a line.

A girl named Charlette with gold locks and beautiful blue eyes stared up at you, jumping up and down, waiting to explore Error.

" ~~ **please don't do this."**~~ He looked at you, like a little scared puppy, a quivering smile and all.

"I know what I want now." You smirked.

"I want you to be my classes, skeleton model." His permanent grin dropped.

"Okay, Charlotte step up!" She squealed, you gripped his wrist harder.

" _If you hurt any of my kids I will make this experience even more of a hell for you."_  

He gulped and nodded his head.

 

 

_/ /_

 

Gentle vibration filled your body from the buses engine, you had managed to come home late again, at least this time you wouldn't find sans tearing up a person, well even if you did, it's not like he'd threaten you again, sure you'd be sick to your stomach and filled with  _hate._ But at least you'd be safe.

You always feel safe with him.

Even though he's a  ~~ **Murderer**~~

sighing to yourself, you think back to what happened at the school.

After all the kids had touched and explored Error, you let go of his wrist and he suddenly vanished.

The students thought it was pretty cool so that was alright.

Then you carried on with your lesson, And THEN when the school bell rang, your boss had asked you to stay back and lock the gates when everyone was gone.

Apparently he 'trusted you' and would only let you do it.

And OF COURSE, YOU JUST HAD TO AGREE.

So here you are.

You pulled out your phone to check the time.

_It's not turning on._

Your eyes went wide.

The bus had stopped.

_Yep, this was your stop._

You steadied your breathing to calm yourself, clutching your phone hard and getting off the bus.

 

**_*The bus roared its engine to life, driving away into the town._ **

Your free hand held onto the strap of your bag, grounding yourself.

It's exactly like last time, minus the rain.

Closing your eyes, Taking your time to breath and calm down, you begin to walk down the path.

 

_* **Click, Clack, Click, Clack**_

**_The taps of your heels filled the eerie silence, feeling on edge and alert._ **

**_Fiddling with the handle of your handbag draped on your shoulder._ **

The sound of your heels reminded you of the incident, you shake it off and walk faster.

 

**_*You halted in your tracks._ **

**_You heard something._ **

**_"Ple-..."_ **

 

You stood were the incident had occurred.

**_*An abyss stared back at you._ **

But this time there was no sound.

No sans to be seen.

You begin to walk-

 

"s-stop p-please"

 

_***You shook your head continuously, trying to get the voice out of your head.** _

_**Keep walking; don't get involved.** _

 

 There was a voice.

 

_***The voice groaned back at you, pleading, begging for help.** _

_**Tears pricked your eyes.** _

__

''I-I have c-hildren p-please."

_Maybe it was sans._

_Or error?_

_You had to stop them._

Rubbing your eyes quickly to discard your tears, you go to switch on the phone.

_Shit its dead._

 

**_*An abyss stared back at you._ **

_***An abyss stared back at you.** _

_***** _ _**An abyss stared back at you.** _

 

You hummed a soft tune, stepping into the darkness.

 

* **Your mind screamed at you.**

_**You continued.** _

 

You couldn't see where you were going, you took tiny steps to avoid tripping over.

 

_***A faint sound of something wet being torn could be heard, you forced yourself to keep going, believing whoever called out needed help.** _

_**Click, Clack, Click, Clack** _

 

Something wet being punctured, again, and again, and again filled your ears.

You feared for the worst, you needed to stop sans.

"SANS!" You screamed his name, Starting to run towards the sound, not caring if you tripped over.

__

_***The tears that were threatening to spill now falling down your cheeks.** _

_**It had stopped tearing up the person under it, realizing the light had been shining on it, showing their scene before you.** _

_**Blood filled the air. You wanted to throw up.** _

_**The monster stood up, crimson staining its clothes and skull.** _

__

You had no flashlight.

But you didn't need one.

Their eyelights gave enough light to fill the area.

Flaming purple and a dim red.

It was already standing.

Staring at the person they were continuing to impale with bones.

 

_***The tears wouldn't stop, not being able to move your body an inch.** _

 

The tears never came, you couldn't cry.

_You just stared, alongside the monster._

The body couldn't be seen anymore, it was covered in that many bones.

It finally looked at you.

You looked at it.

 

_***'' Why me?" You murmur to yourself.** _

You continued staring at the skeleton.

_**"*why not you?" His voice cut through the thoughts, raising your head and looking into his glowing eyelight, emitting a faint radiance of light, comforting you slightly.** _

He stared back at you.

_***"what makes you any different from the rest." He slowly slides onto the floor, sitting crossed leg from you.** _

You narrow your eyes at him, chest heaving up and down.

_***"But- but this could all be prevented, none of this would happen if, if... IF I HAD NEVER MET YOU"  you bring your hands to claw at your cheeks, a habit you could never get rid of.** _

 He grinned, it looked more insane than san's signature look.

_***"i could have killed you." you continued to stare at his eyelight** _

"Knock knock." Confidence pulses through you.

_***Your arms outstretched and grasped the bars once again, moving as close as you could.** _

He laughed like a maniac, putting his hands on his knees, bending down, looking at you like you were a  ~~ _pet._~~

"whos there!?"

_**"*Then why didn't you." The tears pricking your eyes began to drop, choked sobs filling the store.** _

"GO FUCK YOURSELF!" 

 ***** _**"because you didn't want to die."** _

_***** " **because you didn't want to die."**_

_**"*because you didn't want to die."** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 _**"** _ _***because you didn't want to die."** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Because you didn't want to die.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You turned and  _ran._

 

 

 


	8. Dust and Ketchup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Momma, can I be a paintbrush?"
> 
> "No baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5cc0127ae4b01977b1969c13  
> Super important pole, this pole will determine who will be the final skeleton entering MC's life! chose wisely mweheh
> 
> Also, please PLEASE PLEASE check this story out, it's all light all fluffy but it's going to take a dark turn in the story, so if you love yandere sans like I do, Please go to this stories link. Give a kudo and a comment, they honestly deserve it <3  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398000/chapters/43570610

_Petals scattered everywhere, white roses, a plain canvas ready to be painted on._

_So many possibilities._

_"Come on baby, what's on your mind for today?"_

_Your Mother looked so happy; she bought you so many colors to paint with._

_Even if you were horrible at art._

_She still gave you so many shades to experiment with._

_"Mama you know I can't paint."_

_You crossed your arms over your small chest, plopping down on the floor, the puffy pink dress you had on cushioned the drop._

_"Of course you can baby, you can do anything if you just try" She started to pat your ruffled up hair, smoothing it down with her palm._

_"Anything I want momma?" You looked up at her with your big doll-like eyes._

_Her expression melted into love._

_"Anything you want baby."  You looked away from her, staring instead at the blank canvas._

_"Momma, can I be a paintbrush?"_

_"No baby."_

_. . ._

You had managed to get out of the Ailey way, running down the street and not daring to look back.

The running was killing your feet, thighs stinging like hell.

Breathing difficult and uneven.

But you had to keep running.

_You had to get home._

_But what if you if he's following you, what if you're leading him to your home?_

_God dammit bullet._

You take a sharp turn and run towards the grocery store.

 

 

 / /

Automatic doors welcomed you into the store, quiet music filling the atmosphere.

_Thank god it was Thursday, they close later._

_You still have time to get help; he wouldn't hurt you in here, right?_

Grabbing a basket near the entrance, you go into the aisle were they have honey.

You were low on honey, and well you were at the grocery store.

So why not?

_Because there's totally not ANOTHER skeleton that you saw killing someone, and you're pretty sure this one isint friendly as Sans._

_He's not even that friendly, to begin with._

Scoffing to yourself, you grab your favorite jar of honey and place it in the cart.

" y' know it's not nice to run away from someone like that."

You stood still.

Staring at the different brands of honey, thinking over your best possible option.

 **1.** You throw the jar of honey at him, it'll distract him, and you can run out.

 **2.** You get on your knees and beg for mercy.

 **3.** You ignore him.

You close your eyes for a moment, opening them again and walking to the next aisle.

Walking into the bread aisle, grabbing a loaf, tossing it into the basket and continuing your shopping.

_At least now I don't have to go with sans for grocery shopping._

_If I get home in one piece that is._

Standing in the sweets section, you look at each one, deciding which kind of treat you'll have.

"do you have a death wish because if you do we can have a mad ti-" You pick up some caramel lollies, chuck them in the basket and continue walking, not hearing the rest of his 'threat'.

_What is with these skeletons and threats?_

He blocks your path.

Teleporting right infront of you, thank god you stopped walking just in time, would have bumped into him if you hadn't.

Finally looking into his eyelights.

There was only one proper word to describe his look.

**M A D N E S S**

"you have some balls, _honey."_ His eye twitched, grin increasing.

Sure you would have been terrified if he hadn't made the pun.

Your gaze went from his eyelights to the honey in your basket, repeating the same action for a while.

"Seriously?" You squinted your eyes at him.

His grin faltered.

"You kill someone, and you just make a honey pun?" You throw your arms in the air, your left hand only going slightly far up as the basket ways it down.

"What is with all you skeletons?!" your arms fall back to your sides.

''skeletons?" He drew out the s, sounding confused, the madness in his eyes still present, though the flaming purple was only dimmed.

You facepalmed with your spare hand, running it over your face and dropping it back down, thank god you didn't wear makeup.

"Let me guess you're sans too." 

"what do you mean too? there's only one ske-"

" _ **Y/n L/n, Could you please make your way to the front desk, your-** what is your relationship with her, oh  **\- your boyfriend? is here to pick you up."**_

The intercom announcement interrupted the skeleton.

You narrowed your eyes to the ground.

"Boyfriend?" You don't have a boyfriend?

"you're not going anywhere." The skeletons voice cuts through your thoughts, looking back into his eyelights again, shaking your head slightly as you speak, confusion filling you.

"I don't have a boyfriend?" his grin twitched, you didn't take notice of it.

" _ **Y/n L/n, Please make your way to the front desk."**_

_You should go to the front desk._

_The person would be able to help you._

_Take the chance._

_***Of course, you can baby, you can do anything if you just try** _

So you turned and ran.

And tripped.

Falling flat onto your face.

" _ **Y/n L/n, PLEASE make your way to the front desk."**_

There was a deep maniac chuckle behind you, preparing to get up again, your leg was tugged back, falling flat again.

Blindly kicking your foot behind you, hoping to hit him in the cheek or anywhere.

That leg was caught too, somehow flipping you over, making you face him, sore elbows propping you up.

" _ **Y/n L/N PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE FRONT DESK."**_

_You're going to give this grocery store a bad review if you make it out here alive._

_"_ I CANT REALLY DO THAT IF IM BEING HAR-" Your screaming was cut off by the lack off air flow.

He was straddling you, phalanges on your throat,  _Squeezing._

_How is no one AROUND? It's A GROCERY STORE?_

The arms at your side claw at his grip, he wasn't budging.

Shooting your hand out and _tugging_  on his socket.

Bone scraped across your nails, digging it into his socket.

His eyelights disappeared.

Grin dropping altogether, looking like an empty shell.

The pressure on your throat loosened, making you take big gulps of air, each inhale burned you.

Slowly doing the same with his sockets, your hand dropping, soothing and rubbing at the skin of your throat.

His phalanges rested on your cheeks, pushing a single phalange into your cheek, not deep enough to hurt though.

" _BROTHER I THINK IT IS TIME TO STOP TOUCHING THE DISGUSTING CREATURE._ "

_Papyrus?_

You looked around with your eyes- wait did he call you a disgusting creature.

"something wrong fruitcake?" his voice drew you back to his eyelights.

_Why did he look so happy all of sudden_

  _and whats WITH THE FUCKING FRUITS?_

" **yeah, guess you could say that."**

That voice.

You leaned your head back, seeing an upside down sans...with an axe.

" **let her go."**  

_Oh shittt_

You felt your airway get cut off again, this time his phalanges were digging into your skin.

_OH SHITTTTTT_

''nah im good.''

The stinging had increased, blood started to drip down your throat.

Black spots started to dance across your vision

A  **Roar** shook the ground.

The feeling of dread overtook you before darkness claimed you.

...

You hated the dark

_You hated the dark_

**you hated the dark**

_**you hated the dark** _

_**YOU HATED THE DARK.** _

_The monsters are going to get you, they're going to find you. You can't see them._

_Are they close?_

_Are they near?_

_You hate the dark._

" _Darling!"_

_Light._

_There was light._

_"Baby im here now-shh, shh no ones gonna hurt you baby."_

_Your mother held you as you sobbed on her shoulder, your tiny whining filling her ears._

_"I-it was s-so dark momma!"  You complained as you hiccuped._

_Your mother stroked your hair, bouncing you up and down in her arms._

_"I know baby, but remember-"  she leaned back slightly, looking at you and smiling, bopping your nose with her finger. "- There is always light at the end of a dark tunnel."_

**_There is always light at the end of a dark tunnel._ **

**_. . ._ **

The blinding light invaded your eyes, making you kick your feet about and rub your eyes, blinking a few times to get used to the foreign brightness.

Sitting up and looking around met you with two pairs of sockets.

On the ground sitting crossed leg infront of you was sans.

Leaning against your living room wall was another Sans.

Your throat felt dry and your lips were cracked, groaning to yourself, tearing the blanket off your body and making your way to the kitchen to pour yourself a glass of water.

Getting out three glasses and setting them on the counter, bringing one of the cups to the sink and filling it up. Gulping the cooling liquid quickly, stinging your lips in the process. 

Placing the glass in the sink, you go over to the fridge, pulling out your large bottle of tomato sauce.

Pouring each glass with the condiment, screwing the cap back on and placing it back into the fridge.

Holding the cups in each hand, you make your way to the living room, both sans quiet and just staring at you.

Going over to the sans who tried to kill you first.

You hold the glass out for him, neither a smile or a frown present on your face.

It hurt to do anything at the moment.

And he just stares at you, hands still crossed over his stomach.

Rolling your eyes, you place the glass on top of his skull, now walking over to Sans (?)

Slowly lowering yourself down to the floor, you cross your legs as well, holding out the drink for him.

Taking it from you gingerly.

Neither of them talked.

You bring your knees to your chest.

"So are we just going to pretend there's not two of the same person in my house or?"

Original sans choked on his ketchup, The sans who calls you a fruitcake ( _for some fucking) reason scoffed_.

They still stayed silent.

You looked at the sans who calls you fruitcake

"Can I at least have a nickname for you?"

He looks to be thinking for a moment.

''dust.''

You nodded at him before turning your attention back to sans.

"Your the first 'sans' I met so you just get to be called Sans." You do a quotation sign as you say his name.

His eyelight dilates for a moment, blue spreading across his cheeks?

_Wait a minute is this guy blushing?_

_Okay this is kinda sad if he's that happy over what you just said_

_It's not even a compliment?_

''heh, thanks kiddo." He scratched the back of his skull.

"ugh, you really are a loser." Dust's rude comment makes Sans eyelight go out.

_Nope, they are not fighting in your house._

"Guys, guys come on. Not the time okay?"

Dust scoffed "yeah whatever."

You shot him a look.

"Can you not, you edgy teenager."

Sans chuckles, the vibration going through your body.

You cross your legs again, arms supporting your weight as you lean back slightly.

"So would you guys like to tell me what happened back there?" You close your eyes, the brightness of the lights hurting your sore eyes.

"nope"

"no."

You cracked an eye open, both skeletons were sweating.

Shutting the eye again.

"Okay, how about the other skeleton?"

"other skeleton?"

" **what other skeleton?"**

_Great, they don't know about the other guy._

Sighing to yourself, you lie down on your back, legs now outstretched.

Hands finding its way to your throat, skimming over the fabric covering it.

"i had to bandage it because  **someone** hurt you a little too much." Sans shot Dust a look as he said someone, Dust just shrugged and looked out a nearby window.

"Thanks, buddy chum palllll" Sans snorted, Dust did as well, covering it off with a cough.

After some time of looking at the ceiling, looking at every single dent in it and giving them names, you suddenly got bored.

"Do you guys wanna play truth or dare?"

You propped yourself back up, crossing your legs and seeing sans scoot next to you.

''sure buddy chum pal amigo friend.'' his grin increased, oh wait. No his shit eating grin.

You felt your eye twitched.

_God, what have I done?_

_''_ might as well play too." Dust mumbled the rest, coming down to sit next to you

And when you mean next to you, you mean 6 feet apart.

Sans was sitting way too close to you.

But whatever.

"Okay who wants to go f-"

"axe, truth or dare."

_Or just interrupt me again that fine._

''truth." Sans said it with aggression, he still looked calm though.

''what was your underground like?''

...

If you dropped a pin, you'd be able to hear it.

You even had carpet.

" **Dare."** Your eyes met san's eyelight, only it was extinguished.

_What happened down there?_

He snapped his head towards you.

_Oh shit, you said it out loud._

"yeah  **axe** , what happened down there." Dust's voice was laced with cockiness.

You shot Dust a look.

"why don't you say what happened in your underground huh?!"

...

He just throws his head back and laughs like a maniac.

_You felt uncomfortable._

Once he had finished laughing, he wiped a tear from his socket, little giggles still escaping him.

Cold bone on your hand made you look down.

Sans was rubbing a thumb over your knuckles, his gaze still stuck on Dust.

You didn't pull away this time.

Looking back at Dust.

"i killed every single monster."

You stayed quiet.

"i even killed pap."

''killed every single one so i could defeat the human."

_Dust._

_When monsters die they dust._

_There was dust all over his clothes._

_There's dust all over you._

_You needed to get it off you._

Standing up abruptly, you look at sans expectedly.

"Im going to have a shower."

 He nods.

You run to the bathroom, locking it shut, undressing.

 washing away all the sins crawling entirely over you.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 You had finally gotten changed and went to meet the others in the living room.

The only thing left behind was a note on the couch, both Sans and Dust were nowhere to be seen.

Unfolding the note and reading it.

* **hey there buddy chum pal friend buddy pal chum bud friend fella bruther amigo pal buddy friend chummy chum chum pal i don't mean to be rude my friend pal home slice bread slice dawg but i gotta sort some stuff out ill check on you later  my friendly friend friend pal friend buddy chum pally friend chum buddy.  
**

You balled up the paper and ate it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5cc0127ae4b01977b1969c13  
> Make sure to do the poll <3


	9. Questions submissions

Howdy!

There will be an upcoming bonus chapter.

Please comment (in this post) your questions and which skeleton or Mc the question is designated too!

 

 

 


	10. Tears and Crimson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That was the first time you've ever seen him cry.

_It was finally Saturday; you could finally relax._

_Oh waiittttt, no you couldn't._

_Because as long as sans existed, there was no such thing as 'relaxation,' to be honest, it wasn't all that bad._

_At least you had something to do on the weekends apart from sleeping and sorting some work for your students._

_Usually Sans would always text you, asking if you were doing something, even if you were. He'd still come to interrupt whatever the hell you were doing._

_It was your routine now._

_So when you hadn't even got one single text from him after he disappeared from your house with Dust._

_It was normal to be worried right?_

_No, no you shouldn't, he killed someone. Tore them to pieces._

_You saw it._

_Getting involved in other problems is what caused all this shit to happen in the first place._

_If you just kept walking._

_You wouldn't have met Sans._

_At least not like that._

* * *

 

Your knuckles hovered above the door.

_Walk away, don't check up on him._

_But what if he's hurt or dead or-_

_Hey if he's gone, that means he will forever leave you alone!_

_Haha, right._

_Alone._

Your hand drops in defeat, beginning to turn around.

Until the door is slammed open, almost hitting your face.

The skeleton was looking behind him, screaming at whoever was inside.

" _ **I DONT GIVE A FUCK WHO 'TA  HELL YA ARE. IM LEAVIN' AND THATS THAT ASSHOLE-"**_

He finally faced you, preparing to leave as he shut the door.

Red eyelights stared at you, his teeth were  _sharp_ , gold tooth shining in all its glory.

_Oh my god, the gold is real._

He looked like sans but.

Edgy?

Black jacket with fur that would make a doggo jealous, black basketball shorts with yellow strips and some red shoes.

_14 year old you, would be panting like a dog, shit if he wasn't your type back then._

_Kind of still is?_

You were about to start a conversation with him, looking interesting enough to get to know.

Until his eyelights dropped to your shoes.

Then up.

Inch.

By.

Inch.

 

The smirk he was wearing was downright  _dirty,_ eyelights filled with  _hunger._

Once he had finished 'eyeing you up' he looked you right in the eyes before opening his maw and licking his teeth with a magical red tongue.

You were _livid_.

But you kept a smile on your face, staring at him with innocence.

_Oh Hunny, you've made a terrible mistake._

" **so, what's a pretty little thing like you hangin' round this place?"**

"Could say the same thing to you, mister."

He narrowed his sockets at you, grin falling into a flat line, he must have noticed his expression had changed, quickly fixing it with his hungry look again.

" **sortin' out some business, what bout' you hun, if yer' lost, i could take ya back home~"** He winked at the end.

_please don't ever plague my life with that again._

"But im here to see you."  You tilted your head to the side slightly.

His sockets widened, red translucent sweat started to bead down his skull.

" **hu-hun ya don't even know my na-"**

"Sans~" You purred his name, stepping closer to him as you said it.

He hooked two phalanges in the corner of his jacket, puffing it in and out. Eyelights were looking anywhere but you.

_Nah uh bitch, you wanna look me up and down? You better fucking look at me now._

Gingerly bringing your hand up to the side of his skull, pushing it slightly to make him look directly at you before cupping his cheekbone.

" **ooh, shit."**

You smirked as you grabbed one of his hands, guiding it to your hips.

Eyelights were watching each movement intensely.

Rubbing a thumb over his cheek repeatedly, a gentle vibration emitting from his chest.

Slowly reaching for his other hand, placing it on the other side of your hip.

"Sansy~" You looked into his eyelights and whined.

His breathing hitched, more sweat appearing.

" **yeahhhhh?"** His eyelights traveled to your hips, squeezing them.

_Why is he SQUEEZING ME LIKE IM SOME CHICKEN BEING TENDERISED?_

You nibbled on your lower lip, going closer to his skull.

Finally looking at you, smirking and then closing his eyes.

_Oh, you think im going to kiss you._

_Yeah, there's no way in hell your wasting your first kiss on this guy._

Rolling your eyes at him, you break out of his hold and swing the door open.

Stepping inside and ignoring the other sans outside.

"SANS!"  You call loudly, making your way into the dining room.

"Sans why is there a pedophile outside-"

Your eyes fell onto the scene before you.

Sans was tied to a chair in the middle of the dining room, Dust and Error next to him on either side, holding his phone.

Leaning onto the wall and crossing your arms.

"Continue." 

Dust and Error look at each other before shrugging, starting to carry on with whatever they were doing before you interrupted them.

The binds holding sans in place were a blue thread, but extremely thick, almost like a rope. It wrapped along his body and to the chair.

Covering his mouth was some kind of blue silk.

_You were going to take it once everything here was done, silk is expensive, and you are not missing the opportunity for some damn free silk._

" ~~tell us why you have the pictures."~~ Error leaned next to sans skull as he said it.

_ooOoo ITS LIKE ONE OF THOSE CRIME SHOWS, HOLD UP._

Going over to the dining table, you pick up a chair and go back to the area again, placing it a few feet away from the commotion.

As you sit down they both look at you, smiling at them and waiting for them to continue.

Error looks away and shakes his head slightly before continuing whatever the hell he's doing.

" ~~are you going to tell us you dirty glitch!"~~ Error shouts in san's face, Dust crossing his arms and staring at you.

San's looks like he's dead.

Well basically just staring at you as well, completely un-amused, bored maybe.

At least he's not angry.

" ~~heh course, your a dirty little liar."~~

Error started to walk around Sans, eventually settling behind him, putting his hand on his shoulder and lowering his skull next to sans cheek.

" ~~you don't want her to find out do you?"~~ Error smirked as he stared right at you.

You slowly raise your hand.

Errors smirked dropped.

"Can I ask a question?" You said it softly, still holding your hand up straight.

Error stood straight, running his phalanges over his face.

" ~~yep."~~ He mumbled the words underneath his breath.

"Can you guys stop for a moment, I want to make popcorn." You slowly drop your hand into your lap, tapping your foot on the floor.

" ~~no."~~  

You frowned at him.

"Why."

He crosses his hands over his chest.

" ~~because this isn't a show.~~

_You were going to make him angry; why? Because you felt like it._

"Yes, it is."

Error narrowed his sockets at you.

" ~~no, it's not."~~

You did the same action.

"Yes, it is.''

His sockets began twitching.

" ~~no. it. is. not"~~

You stomped your foot on the ground.

"Yes. IT IS!"

His crossed hands fell to his side, phalanges now balled into fists.

_Oh yes, now this is good._

_" ~~of course everything is a show to you."~~_

You stand up from your seat.

"Just because your show is fucking horrible doesn't mean you can blame your damn viewers, im rating your show a 0!"

His eyelights go out.

The air felt heavy, weighing you down and starting to become difficult to breathe.

Sans didn't look calm anymore, he was sweating bullets, eyesockets wide and eyelight a single pinprick.

_Is it because I said I was going to give a 0?_

_Haha, okay maybe its time to go._

Turning around and trying to leave only earned your wrists to be yanked back.

Forcing you to look back at Error again.

The tips of his phalanges were intertwined with blue string, one single lead trialing to your arm, wrapping around your wrist.

"Let me go." 

You try to yank your hand back.

Your other wrists get caught with string.

Pulling both your wrists, so you look directly at him.

" ~~ **you wanted a show, so sit down."**~~

With a flick of his wrist, you land in the chair, unable to move or get out.

Oddly enough, the strings didn't hurt. They were thin, so when it had wrapped around your wrist, you were concerned it would slice into the skin.

_Why did san's get a thicker material?_

" **OI WHERE TA' FUCK IS THE LIQUOR STOOR ROUD ERE'- oh its shortcake"**

Edgy sans walked into the dining room, stopping as he saw you tied up.

_Did he just call me shortcake?_

_This asshole did not just call me short-cake._

Dust finally uncrossed his arms, going over to mc-edgy slowly.

Edgy mc-edgy stared at Dust as he stopped infront of him.

_fight fight fight fight fight._

''why do you smell like her," Dust asked him calmly, it was unnerving. He normally had the tiniest hint of mania in his voice.

Mr pervert smirked, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"why do ya' care?" edgy boy's smirk got bigger as he saw Dust constant grin twitch at the edges.

Dust stayed quiet, both of them having a stare down.

Looking away from the two, and peering over to sans.

You smiled at him, showing all your teeth.

He started to nudge his head to the side.

_Okay you want me to look next to you?_

Following his head movements with your eyes, there was nothing there?

You looked back to him, making a confused face.

He shook his head, pushing his head forward then to the side.

_Look next to me?_

So you do as he says, slowly turning your head around and looking next to you.

Dust was right next to you, staring at you with his eyelight burning with purple, you smile at him softly as you turn your head to look back at sans.

_Help me, or I will kill you._

He nudges the other way.

_Mc edgy is next to me isint he._

Looking next to you, Red eyelights stared back at you.

You smiled at him and looked at sans again.

And he wasn't in the chair anymore.

A gentle breeze could be felt on your back.

_And now he's behind me._

_should have stayed home._

_Oh, or I could just._

You bite the inside of your cheek hard, making you wince from the pain, tears beginning to form in your eyes.

"w-whats wrong shortcake?" Said mc edgy

_Why shortcake? Is it supposed to be a short joke?_

You bite the flesh harder, tasting the iron in your mouth.

Feeling heaviness on your shoulder, gripping you hard.

"kid, stop it."

_Stop circling me like im about to be sacrificed to a cult, then maybe I'll stop._

_Oh fuckin hell, it hurts though._

Finally unclamping your teeth from the flesh, some tears drop down your cheek.

_Fuckin bitch shit._

"Are you going to let me go or" The tase of iron annoyed you, wanting a glass of water to get rid of the taste.

"wow, that's so mature, hurting yourself to get what you want." You don't look up at dust, but you can practically feel the eye-roll he just did.

_Hope those eyelights roll out of your sockets you bitch._

"Well, I work with children all the time so."

Red makes a choking noise.

"Not like that you perverted asshole.'' You roll your eyes.

"names Red shortcake~" 

_Wow how creative._

_Red._

_Cause he's red._

"of course your name is red." you look around you, searching for some way to get yourself out.

"'ta fuck is that supposed 'ta mean?" Red sounded mildly offended.

"Hey Sans if you get me out I'll let you sleep over my place" 

The binds around you disappeared, allowing you to get up and dust yourself off.

"Okay im going now goodbye." You wave a hand in the air and make your way towards the door.

Clutching the door hand with your fingers, preparing to turn the knob before a skeletal hand covers your own, another hand wrapping around your middle from behind.

The world faded, your eyes still open, allowing you to see the empty void between time.

_It was so dark_

Light filled invaded your sight 

The front of your house visible infront of you.

Tearing away from their grip and looking behind you.

Facing you was Sans, then behind him was Dust, holding the end of Sans jacket, Error pulling Dust's hoodie. And Red on the ground holding onto Errors leg.

_Human evolution, but in sans._

You laughed and walked to the front of your door, unlocking it and holding it open.

Red bounced up from the ground, mumbling something to himself and brushing himself off.

They all stood there, looking out of place.

_kinda cute._

_Shut up._

Rolling your eyes, you point a finger to the inside of your house.

Sans chuckled and was first to enter the house, thanking you with your signature nickname 'strawberry'

Dust walked in next, not even knowledging you or sparing a glance.

Error did the same, walking much faster than Dust.

Red, however, was walking too fucking  _slow._

Eventually stopping to you, beginning to speak, you push him inside and he follows the rest.

/ /

 

 Walking into the living room, everyone looked so awkward except sans, you've known him for like 2 months now?

Sans was pouring himself a glass of ketchup, Error was looking at some of the pictures displayed on the walls, Red was picking at some lint in his pockets and of course, Dust was leaning on a wall. 

Staring at you.

"San's can you get then something to drink." You call out to him as you unlock the back door, the loud barks of your dog filling the room.

"Is 'tat a dog?" Red stiffened, sweat starting to form.

"No its a Cat." You rolled your eyes and slide open the door, closing it behind you and going over to Bullet.

Bullet ran up to you, jumping on you and licking your face.

"I missed you too!" You scratched behind his ear, happy and satisfied.

"Did you protect the bunnies baby?" He barked the response, making you smile.

Going over to a ball and tossing it, Bullet chased after it.

Like a bullet.

Walking back to the door, you open it and close it behind you.

Each skeleton was looking at you with an expression you couldn't explain.

"We need to talk." You walk over to the couch, each of them following, spreading themselves out in the room.

Sans came and sat next to you, playing with the fabric of your shirt.

You were used to it.

"Soooo, for next week at work."

Everyone looked at you, why did you feel so pressured all of a sudden.

"My students have been super good and, after your visit Error-" Error Froze, his smile twitching repeatedly.

"Okay I'll just cut to the chase, they want to see more skeletons." You looked up at them and smiled sheepishly.

"Maybe you guys could come and help?"

" ~~ **no"**~~

_Well, that was quick._

"i don't think children are safe with us, are you blind or just fucking dumb" Dust's tone of voice shocked you, he pushed himself off the wall. Standing infront of you.

"Wh-" He interrupts you before you can say anything.

" **you see me and 'sans' kill someone, and your acting like nothing fucking happened, are you that sick?"** His eyelights went out, he sounded terrifying, you felt yourself shrink back into the couch, Sans wrapped an arm around your torso, a growl emanating from him.

"oi dust, its time ta' fuckin stop." Red was next to dust, his sly grin gone.

Dust snapped his skull towards red, eyelights returning, grin looking crazy.

" **stop? you want me to stop? how about you tell this bitch to stop fucking with us!"** He points a finger at you, all the while never breaking eye contact with Red.

 

_***"all you have to do is shut your mouth." your eye contact broke from the ground and landed on his skull. Not even realizing he had an actual hole in his head.** _

You stared at the floor, blocking out all the noise around you as you replayed the memory.

 _ ***''and if i ever find out you tell someone." He took a step closer to you, making you step away**_.

  _So if you just._

_*'' **y o u r  g o n n a  h a v e  a  B a d  t i m e** "_

_If they want you to treat them the way they want to be treated._

_As monsters who don't deserve any mercy._

_Then you're going to give them that._

"Get out of my house."

'' ~~what?"~~

You looked at each one except Sans, giving them a look of pure hate.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Dust walked out first.

" ~~what the fuck is your"~~  

 "GET OUT NOW!'

He disappeared before your very eyes.

Red looked at you with sympathy before vanishing.

Sans was smoothing a thumb over your knuckles.

He was trying to calm you down.

You faced him slowly, his smile small.

Genuine.

You opened your mouth, preparing to scream at him.

But you cant.

Your voice cracks before you can even say anything.

He slowly takes your other hand, rubbing that one too.

"it's okay"

He looks at your hands as he rubs circles, massaging the skin.

"i know you're angry and upset." He narrows his eyesockets.

"i wish we could have met a different way, wish i didn't threaten you like that."

He chuckles at the end, bringing both your hands to his cheek, nuzzling them.

''b-but we can start over" 

closing his sockets, he sniffles, big fat tears starting to form.

''j-just p-pretend it never happened y-know" 

He moves your hands to his teeth, pressing a kiss to them.

''i-i c-can make y-you happy?"

He opens his sockets, staring at you with.

You don't know what his expression is.

''Are you going to kill me?" You whisper it to him, softening your expression.

He looks like he had just gotten shot, shaking his head.

"no! no n-never'

He holds your hands tighter.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Get out sans."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 That was the first time you've ever seen him cry.

 

 


	11. Glitter and Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're so stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;-)

It had been a week after the 'commotion.'

You blocked san's number and ignored him in every possible way.

Even changing the days, you go to the shops. Also making it very clear with your boss that you would not be closing the school or staying back by yourself.

Sure he popped up in your house time to time, sure you let Bullet out and let him attack Sans.

You made your decision, and that was that.

Red, Dust, and Error never appeared after kicking them out of your house.

They did disappear.

It was tranquil now, no disturbance what so ever, just pure relaxation.

 ~~~~ You felt so alone.

/ /

It was Tuesday morning; you had been eating your breakfast, taking a bite of toast as the engine of a car could be heard at the front of your house, heavy footsteps leading to the door then a press on your doorbell.

Standing up from the chair, you dust yourself off and make your way towards the door, unlocking it and opening it quickly.

The mailman's truck began to drive away, going down the street to deliver more packages.

Your eyes travel to the ground; infront of your feet was a plain cardboard box. White neat tape securing the goods inside.

You Peer outside slightly, looking around suspiciously.

Nobody else was around.

_Maybe its a bomb._

_Yeah if im lucky._

Rolling your eyes, you bend down and pick the box up with both hands, walking inside, kicking the door shut with your foot

You make a slow path to your living room, placing the box on the carpet floor,  humming to yourself while trying to find a pair of scissors.

Getting them from your study. You walk back to the living room, sitting directly in front of the ‘might be a bomb’ box.

_Maybe this is a bad idea._

You start to hesitate as the tip of the scissors impale the tape.

_You didn’t buy anything online._

Swallowing the saliva building up in your mouth, you slowly begin to draw the blade across the tape.

_Do you have insurance?_

_What if it blows up your house?_

_This is so stupid._

_However, you need to know what’s inside!_

The blade finally cuts through the tape, putting the scissors beside you, hands grasping the opening to the box.

You pull the flaps open.

An explosion erupts from the box, face flinching and falling back.

an explosion

of

fucking

glitter.

The shit was everywhere, and worst of all. You had a fucking carpet.

Shaking your head fast, glitter falls from your hair, creating more of a mess.

If you could explode from the amount of sheer anger you were experiencing, the whole country would be gone.

A side of you was blaming yourself for being stupid enough to take the box in the first place; the other hand wanted to find whoever did this and fill their entire floor with LEGO, and spikes.

You stood up quickly, not bothering to brush yourself off, walking over to the box and opening it again aggressively.

Another explosion of glitter erupts.

This time directly in your face.

_How, HOW THE FUCK DOES THAT EVEN FUCKING WORK WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!_

You scream the bubbling frustration out, not caring if you get a noise complaint at this point

Still holding onto the flaps, you open your eyes, thankfully closing them as the glitter fucking popped in your face.

There was a shit ton of glitter, and it was the very fine kind, which means harder to get out a FUCKING CARPET-

Under all of the mess, White paper was sticking out of it.

Quickly taking the paper out and shifting yourself away from the box.

It was folded messily, holding it as far away from your face as you possibly can, arms being short and all.

_Fuck you genes_

Slowly unfolding it, the paper was in A4, finding it safe and non contaminated with glitter, you bring it up to your face, reading the very messy handwriting displayed.

***unblock my number.**

...

_You burned the paper alongside the box._

 

/ /

After that stupid box.

A new one would pop up at your door, sometimes in the morning, sometimes in the middle of the night.

Of course, you didn't open it.

Left it there, not touching it or moving it.

Hoping, no not hoping, PRAYING he would get the hint.

But he didn't.

Because he left one.

Every

Single

Day.

It was fine though.

As long as it wasn't hurting you or your carpet, you were okay with him wasting his money on boxes and glitter.

And you knew he was buying new boxes because each box started to have a different colored tape.

It was his problem.

Until.

A week later, you were walking back home from work, already in a bad mood at the time. Some asshole tried to make a pass at you on the bus.

As you got to the front of your house.

You found the entire trail from the moment you stepped onto the property, to the door.

Covered in fucking glitter.

There was no grass on your front lawn.

Pure concrete.

It was white too.

The glitter was pink.

You wanted to tear your hair out, feeling so frustrated and stressed out from what was going on.

Wanting nothing more than to scream and cry your eyes out.

But you're not going to whine.

No, you are going to clean this shit up, carry on with your day, and take a well-deserved nap.

Huffing to yourself, you take short steps to the hose, turning it on and putting it to the highest pressure.

_FUCK YOU; I NEEDED TO CLEAN ANYWAY BITCH!_

After you had finished washing away all the glitter, you stomp to your front door; a paper was ledged between the door.

You pull it out, wanting to read it and burn it after.

A pop! could be heard inside the house.

Your eyes widened as you slam open the door, revealing the few first steps inside were covered in.

Yep, you guessed it.

Glitter.

Slowly unfolding the note and reading it.

**_* I just quit my job sweeping up a glitter factory._ **

**_It was pretty rubbish_ **

**_P.S unblock my number :-)_ **

 

_You had to call into work, stating that you couldn't teach tomorrow because you had lost your voice, of course when you called, they were confused on what you were saying because you literally couldn't say anything, so you had to text them._

_/ /_

This had been happening for over a month. Eventually, the glitter had come to a halt, being replaced with other 'pranks."

One time you had come home to your bath being full of ketchup, another time when you turned the handle, preparing to take a shower, Black dye came out instead of water.

And a series of other bullshit he managed to pull out of his non-existent ass.

Even after everything he had done, you still did not give in.

And you hadn't been planning to any time soon.

Until.

He hit you in a personal spot.

The motherfucker took your dog.

As soon as you got home and realized he hadn't done anything, you suddenly felt suspicion.

Calling out for bullet, you hadn't gotten a response.

So you unlocked the door quickly and began looking for him.

And when you couldn't find bullet anywhere, you knew the dead ass took him.

Because he actually left a note saying he took your dog.

You knew it was supposed to make you go to him.

But you needed your damn dog.

**So you ran faster than a dog chasing a bone that evening.**

/ /

You raced up to his door, pounding your fist against the wood.

"SANS OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR BEFORE I BREAK IT DOWN!" You scream with all your might, voice starting to strain.

He didn't answer.

"IM PUTTING A HOLE THROUGH YOUR DOOR LIKE THE ONE IN YOUR FUCKING HEAD!"

You slam a knuckle through the door, not making a hole but instead pretty sure fracturing your bones.

Slamming your lips shut to stop the screaming escaping, you bite back the tears as you rub your knuckle.

_Piece of shit mother fucker I hate this so much, im going to move countries after this._

You grasp the door hand and turn, wanting to break it off.

Only it opened the door.

_Goodbye, common sense._

Marching your way inside, hands balled into fists at your sides.

"SANS GIVE ME BACK MY DOG-"

As you entered the living room, Bullet was being petted by Sans, head submissively on the ground, tag waging up and down.

_Why did you feel so jealous?_

Scowling at him, you step forward, Sans didn't even look up at you, he continued staring at bullet.

" _I want my dog back."_

He continues staying quiet.

Rolling your eyes, you put both your hands on your knees, calling out for your loyal pupper.

"Bullet, come here baby!" You pat your knees, Bullets head propping up, he started to stand up, only to have sans gently pushing him back down with more pets, Bullet completely complying.

" **stay."**

His eyelight was on Bullet still.

"Bullet baby, come here~" You get on your knees, motioning for him to come forward.

Bullet whines, wanting to get up, Sans keeps petting him.

 **"don't you dare."** His eyelight vanished, smile looking strained. He looked so tired, bags under his eye sockets and all.

You huff, patting your thighs, knees still touching the ground.

"Come here baby, I missed you so much!" 

Sans hand stopped mid-stroke of Bullets head, allowing Bullet to get up and bounce towards you, jumping into your arms and licking your face, making you giggle from the sensation.

Ruffing up his fur and whispering him compliments.

Bullet eventually stopped jumping you, making his way towards the door.

You had begun to get up, only to have your shoulders pinned to the ground by sans.

He was on top of you, holding you down by the shoulders, then moving them to the side of your head.

Trapping you.

He looked.

So sad.

But angry.

Like he wanted to tear your throat out, but fix it right after.

He was bearing his fangs at you, chest heaving up and down, eyelight so small you could barely see it.

_So mad._

_You felt afraid._

_You wanted to run._

Until liquid started to form in his sockets.

Falling from his eye sockets and onto your cheeks.

_So Sad_

_You felt sympathy_

_You wanted to help him._

He just stayed there.

Having that furious look displayed on his face.

But crying his eyes out like his hamster had just died.

**_Dont help him._ **

_Help him._

**_He deserves it_ **

_He didn't mean too_

**_He killed someone_ **

_You don't know why._

**_You're so stupid._ **

_You're so stupid._

Slowly bringing your hand up to his face, you wipe away his tears, bringing your other hand and doing the same with his other socket.

His pupils had expanded softly, Maw only slightly agape.

You smiled softly at him, rubbing his cheek.

And he just broke down.

Falling on top of you and hugging your waist.

Not even saying a word.

Just crying as you stroked his forehead.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 You got a message from sans that night.


	12. Trees and Guns pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What are you?
> 
> An idiot sandwich?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya want to send me fan art or messages because im lonely?  
> heres my tumbler!
> 
> http://xcrazybunnyladyx.tumblr.com/

_**From** _

**Unknown number:** hey sugartits u up for some fun today ;)

**The number has been blocked. You** _**will no longer receive messages or phone calls** _

**_From_ **

**Hole in one:** hey strawberry 

**_Sent!_ **

**You:** Hello Mr dog stealer

_**From** _

**Hole in one:** ur dog willingly came with me, anyway are u free today?

_**Sent!** _

**You:** You're at my door anyway aren’t you.

_**From** _

**Hole in one:** its cold hurry up

_**Sent!** _

**You:** How does that even work?

_**From:** _

**Hole in one:** the history of the cold or how it happens?

**_Sent!_ **

**You:** Hahaha, so funny.

_**From** _

**Hole in one:** open the door?

_**Sent!** _

**You:** It's open.

_**From** _

**Hole in one:** no its not?

_**Sent!** _

**You:** Did you knock?

_**From:** _

**Hole in one:** cmon can u actually open the door

_**Sent!** _

**You:** Can't you just teleport in here?

_**From** _

**Hole in one:** need to save energy.

_**Sent!** _

**You:** Same.

 

A constant knock on your door filled the living him, making you get up from the couch and walk over to the noise.

"OKAY OKAY IM COMING JESUS CHRIST" you grip the knob, twisting it and welcoming the sharp coldness of the sudden burst of air.

Standing infront of your front porch was Sans in some grey pants, ditching his blue jacket and only wearing a shirt that had a stock image showing a piece of corn, the text at the top saying 'Cornfused.'

Leaning on the wall outside right next to you was dust, ditching his hoodie and shorts as well, only to be replaced with a plain back shirt and black sweats.

You looked back at Sans, wanting to know what was happening.

He looks you up and down, not like red had been.

More like observing?

Finally looking at you and chucking.

"you need to change."

You crossed your arms, leaning against the door frame.

"Into?"

His grin got more prominent, sockets crinkling at the edges.

"clothes."

You pushed yourself off the door frame, starting to walk back inside and watch some tv

"a t-shirt and some pants!" he called out after you.

_psshfftt I don't care im not going._

You took a left turn and went into your bedroom to change.

/ /

Walking back outside again, Sans was sitting on the steps, tapping his foot constantly, Dust had disappeared somewhere, who the hell knows where he goes.

Locking the door behind you and stepping down the stairs. 

Sans head perks up, darting up and facing you, blue coating his cheekbones as he stared at you.

You had decided to wear a pair of [High waisted track pants](https://www.bonds.com.au/originals-hi-waisted-trackie-cwh6i-myf.html?PPC=Y&gclid=CjwKCAjw-4_mBRBuEiwA5xnFIPNkCBoDA21txDT7p3lAHTUNJv9mn92xbQgj0Z5EtR_t5Xhh1e-acRoCEFUQAvD_BwE&gclsrc=aw.ds) with a [Skeleton t-shirt that read 'see you in hell' in Japanese.](https://www.urbanoutfitters.com/shop/see-you-in-hell-skeleton-tee)

_I wanted you to get offended._

You probably looked annoyed, he shook his head and chuckled, scratching his skull as he started to walk towards a car.

Following him to a small black car, some rock music was being blasted inside.

Sans stood outside the car as he waited for you. He looked way too big for the car.

The windows were tinted so much no one would be able to see inside the car.

_Is this even legal?_

Sans started tapping on the driver's window.

It was slowly reeled down.

Revealing a very frustrated Error.

Error looked so close to killing himself.

Phalanges are gripping the steering wheel so hard the leather was starting to break. Sockets and smile twitching so much like he was about to crash.

_Hehe, you get it, cause he's an error, and errors make computers- okay you're done._

"do you have the address?" 

Error didn't even look up at sans, just pressing the up button for the window.

"okay then."

Sans opened the back door, showing dust to be in the middle of the seats.

"out." Sans held the door, moving to the side to let Dust out.

Dust clicked in his seatbelt.

_Here we go again._

Rolling your eyes, you take a seat on the sidewalk. It was 6 in the morning; no one would be up except the joggers and runners, there wasn't a lot of them here.

" **dust. get. out."**

Dust just sat there, leaning back further into the seat.

A crash in the front seat could be heard, the music no longer playing.

_At least now they won't get a noise comp-_

_"_ **DUST GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE SEAT!"**

You covered your ears, trying to block out the screaming.

_Nevermind._

Dust crossed his legs and arms, making sans eye puff up in flaming blue.

Shooting up from the ground, you go up to sans.

"Sanssssss, come on buddy." Reaching your hand out and holding his, stroking a thumb over his knuckles.

The blue had extinguished following a huff from him.

You walk to the front passenger's seat, opening the door and ducking your head inside the car.

"Red can you come out for a sec?" 

Red grumbled and complied, giving him room to step out.

You quickly take his seat and buckle in.

Red slams his hand on the roof of the car, kneeling so he can look at you.

"heh, real cute."

You smile at him sweetly.

"get out of 'ta car."

You smile wider.

"No."

His smile drops for a second, closing his sockets and chuckling.

And then he darts inside the car.

Errors screams will haunt you forever.

/ /

The car ride was full of uncomfortable silence and occasional growling, it's not like you could play some music anyway.

Error smashed in the cars radio.

At least you could look outside the window; there was no wind, so you didn't have to worry about your hair continually being thrown in your face.

You had been in the car for about 10 minutes already, natural scenery of buildings and houses, switching to just trees.

_Wait they weren't going to kill you or something right?_

_Where are you going anyway?  
_

_Wow, you go into a car without asking where the hell it's going._

_Good one._

_"Hey, can I book a plane ticket?"_

_"Yeah sure where too?"_

_"Oh haha anywhere."_

_And then you end up in Sweden, not knowing the language or anything._

_Why do you imagine that happening to you?_

"Hey guys, where are we going?"

You look behind you, Dust was still in the middle with his hands crossed, just staring right at you. Sans was on the Right tugging at his socket, stopping as soon as you looked back And Red was drinking a bottle of mustard.

_Ok._

Sans chuckled, shaking his head and making a 'locking my mouth and tossing away a key' movement.

You hum and turn back, spending the rest of the car ride napping.

_Wait, how does Error know how to drive._

_/ /_

Someone had begun to shake your shoulder, waking you up from the somewhat peaceful slumber. You whine and rub the sleepiness out of your eyes.

Unbuckling the seat belt and stepping out of the car.

You stretched your hands up and looked around.

Just trees.

Everywhere.

''come on sweetheart we ain't gonna kill ya' " Red chuckles, beginning to walk down a path.

He was wearing a shirt that said 'rock n' roll till I die'' and some black pants.

Dust followed after, hands stuffed in the pockets of his pants.

Sans was.

Not anywhere you could see.

You scratched your head and looked at error.

He was wearing a black jumper and some black pants too.

_Why does he get too not freeze?_

He fumbles with the keys and presses a button, the lights flashing then stopping.

"Hey do you know wh-"

He begins walking down the path, not letting you finish your sentence.

_Should I just wait for sans?_

Error's figure was starting to get smaller and smaller as he went further up the path.

_Yeah your not standing here by yourself._

You started to run after error, almost tripping a few times but eventually getting to his side in one piece.

His eyelight glanced at you in the corner of his socket, leaving your form and looking straight ahead again.

He was walking a slow pace, allowing you to catch your breath and walk side by side with him.

It was proably because he didn't want to waste his energy on running but eh.

"Soooo..." You trailed off as you looked around you.

The trees were super tall, almost impossible to see its leaves.

They formed a sort of shade above.

"Why are we here?" You looked at Error, his eyelids were lidded, teeth no longer there, his lips (?) in a straight line.

"Haha, okay then." Eyes leaving him and looking towards the ground.

...

" ~~do you like bunnies."~~

You continued staring at the ground, his feet in your vision alongside yours.

"Love them" 

He hummed and went silent again.

" ~~why a kindy teacher?"~~

He had said it with disgust in his voice.

But it only made you smile as he asked.

 "Because I want to make a difference in a child's life, I want what's best for them, to encourage them and make them happy."

Your smiling so hard your mouth begins to hurt, noticing and relaxing your face.

Looking up from the ground, you face forward, seeing Red and Dust talking to some guy, 

"But most of all, I love teaching because I think of every single one of them as my own, and when I have kids I hope the teacher treats my children like that."

You look at Error, a Red hue was spreading over his cheekbones, smile twitching occasionally.

"You get me?"

" ~~no."~~

_Hehe, just you wait. Your seeing more of those kids Error._

"ugh, finally, you's were takin' so fuckin long." Red rolled his eyelights, the man next to him flinching at the swear but still smiling.

_Is he kidnapped?_

_Wait._

_Im not involved in this am I?_

Dust stares at the man, tapping his foot rather loudly.

Well, he's more like a boy, looks about your age.

He has circled shape glasses, blonde hair and.

_Oh my god, freckles._

The boy slowly looks at dust, standing there awkwardly smiling before jumping up slightly.

He looked into your eyes and began to speak with so much enthusiasm the happiest guy in the planet would be crying.

"Hello! My name is Adam, I'll be your instructor for the high ropes course today!"

_High ropes._

_high._

_U-up high?_

"H-High?" You stared at the boy like he was speaking another language.

He rubbed his arm and did a little wave.

"No l-like high up?" He smiled slightly before nodding and pointing to the trees

"Yes, as you can see the trees are particularly high for our course, 67 feet to be exact! your friends booked this particular course rather quickly.

 The man pointed his palm towards red.

You looked at Red in absolute horror, he started to sweat hard. Giving the poor boy a death glare.

"N-no?" You looked around you, trying to find a way out.

_Or you could just walk out._

You turned around and began walking, Dust had grabbed your arm, stopping you from moving any further.

Looking into his eyelights and shaking your head

"N-no?"

His smile went like a mad man, he began to walk back towards the course, still facing you and watching you struggle.

"N-NO?"

He started to laugh as you used your feet as a stop, digging the heel of your foot into the dirt.

"Nonononno."

"yesyesyesyes."

You launched yourself forward, trying anything to get out of his grasp.

''will you stop being such a whiny bitch?" He snarled and kept pulling you backward

"NO?"

You used your free arm to ram your elbow into his cheek.

And oh shit did you fucking  _run._

When you saw bones being slammed into the ground next to you, you ran faster.

_Rigghhttt into the woods._

And you kept running and running.

Not daring to look back until you were definitely safe.

You knew as you kept running you would be further and further away from trying to find a way out.

But you just kept running.

Until you tripped over a branch and slammed your head onto a stump.

Thankfully, the adrenalin pumping through you distracted yourself from the pain.

Getting back up and continuing to run.

As you looked around, a tiny cabin could be seen. Changing directions and heading towards the home.

The little cabin had its lights on, as you approached the door, you began to pound your fist against it, not daring to look behind you.

The door opened, revealing.

Revealing?

Your old high school stalker.

_Is my life a joke to you god?_

You shake your head and take one step.

"Uh-UH"

You were yanked inside by your hair.

A tight grip was on your throat, cloth against your mouth.

_Does this guy just KEEP CHLOROFORM ON HIM ALL THE TIME?_

You kicked and punched at him, eventually breaking free and grabbing onto the door handle, ready to twist it and run from another crazy person.

_Click!_

"I wouldn't move hunny bee."

_This asshole does NOT have a gun pointed at you._

"If you don't want your pretty little brains scattered across my walls that is.

_OHHH ID BET YOU LIKE THAT YOU-_

"Get on your knees baby~"

_Yeah no, you can kill me._

You twist the doorhandle.

A bullet gets shot.

Right next to your head.

"Uh-uh wrong move, take three steps back for me."

_3 steps this time TAKE IT BACK NOW Y'ALL!, why aren't you worried, oh yeah he doesn't have the balls._

You take two steps back.

He chuckles and you want to give him water.

_The only thing I feel bad for your sorry ass is the fact you have a dry throat_

 "One more smartass."

You roll your eyes and take a step back, his hand connects with your ass.

Turning around and ready to beat the shit out of him.

The gun had been dropped onto the floor.

Against the wall was the man, Dust was  _squeezing_ onto his neck.

Your old stalker looked like he was about to pop.

But before anything could happen, Dust let him go, Making the man fall onto the ground, gasping for air.

And then Dust snapped his head at you.

_What._

_Why is he angry at-_

The wall connected with your back, making you wince from the sudden pain, his phalanges were around your neck but not squeezing, he stared into your eyes, grin full of hysteria.

"is this fun for you!?" He went closer to your face, almost screaming the words at you.

"W-what?" He tilted his head, eyelights shrinking, slowly lowering his head to the crook of your neck.

_Do not._

"acting all innocent, oh please!" Hot Breath on your skin making every hair on your body stand, you wanted to move away from him.

_I swear to god if you bite me._

He moved his head back up to face you, one hand leaving your neck and cradling your cheek.

"say it." 

_Your an asshole._

"S-say what?" You looked right into his eyelights, afraid of what might happen if you looked away.

He leaned closer to you, head tilting, his smile no longer crazed but full of.

Ecstasy?

"say you want me." His head dipped back down to your throat.

"say you need me" He started to run a thumb over your cheek.

"say im better than  **him."** He snarled against your skin, making you swallow the saliva in your mouth.

He squeezed your throat, not enough to hurt, only a bit of pressure to get you to start talking.

" **say it."**

"I-I want you?" He hummed against your neck, nuzzling it slightly.

"I n-need you?"  You felt his fangs prob at the skin, he started to pant, breath getting more uneven as you started to say the next sentence.

"Y-your better than -THE GUN HES-" The man was holding a gun against Dusts head.

The world faded to black, white replacing the void as quickly as you were there.

You landed on something soft, rubbing your eyes to quickly adjust to the light.

Dust was standing above the man that was now crawling away on the floor.

" **are you kidding me!?"** The man shook his head, tears falling down his cheeks.

The door busted open, Sans chest was heaving up and down like he had just run an entire lap across the country.

His eyelight scanned the room before setteling on you, quickly jumping you and hugging your body into the couch,

 **"oh come on this is just crue-"** Dust had been staring at Sans, letting the man on the floor reach for his gun and jab it into Dust's cheek, causing him to stumble back and fall over.

Your hands found San's chest and started to shove him off, Sans got up and looked confused before realising what was happening.

But it was too late.

The gun had fired right at Sans head.

The bullet stops halfway in the air?

_How?_

_What?_

The bullet rams right into the gun's barrel, making it explode in the man's hands.

"MY GUN!" The man sunk to his knees and began to mourn over his gun.

You stand up from the couch and slowly make your way towards dust.

He was on the floor leaning against the wall, rubbing at his bruised cheek.

Propping yourself on the floor, you reach out to touch his cheek, his free hand swatting yours away.

You huff and go to touch him again, he still swats it away.

You keep going until he doesn't stop you.

Gingerly reaching the hand that was rubbing his injured cheek, you guide it to his lap before cradling the cheek with your own hand.

Bringing your hand up to his other cheek and holding onto that too.

You hold his skull still.

Making absolutely sure he's looking at you.

"You're not any better than him."

His grin widened, madness returning.

"You're not ever going to be him"

His phalanges were digging into the floorboards, an awful sound emitting.

"Because you're you."

The sound had stopped.

"And your the best you."

The madness slowly started to melt away.

"You're not ever going to be him, but you can be you."

For once.

He really looked peaceful.

Smile no longer having that hint of madness.

"And I think I'd like to get to know you."

His eyesockets expanded before closing them fully.

"you really are going to kill us aren't you."

He mumbles the words before his head drops onto one of your palms.

At first, you panicked since you thought he had died, then you heard faint snoring.

You sighed and shook your head.

Looking around until you saw sans.

Giving him a pleading look.

He looked so annoyed, turning his skull up and walking out the door.

_You've gotta be kidding me._

You looked back at the skeleton wedged between both your hands.

_What are you?_

_An idiot sandwich?_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 You still don't know who 'he' is.


	13. Trees and Guns part:2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Error glitching, that's ironic."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER BUT HEY NOW YOU GET A CLIFFHANGER???

“ ~~what is this.”~~

 ~~~~Error had walked Into the cabin, orbs landing on your position with Dust.

After he had fallen asleep and Sans had left you with Dust, you decided to try and get you both out of there.

It hasn't necessarily turned out that well.

All that needs to be said is that you were 100% not trying to harass Dust sexually.

Or in any form of harass in that matter.

But when Error had walked into you falling onto to dust and 'pinning him to the ground, might you add he was knocked out unconscious.

Of course, it was going to look bad.

You just hadn't expected Error to react the way he did.

Act as in throw you across the room and straight into the wall, again.

Hercules would be shaking.

_Im going to end up getting a fucking concussion, or maybe a hole in my head and end up twinning with Sans._

You slid to the ground, hugging your sides and toppling over.

Staring sideways at the now...glitching Error?

 

Inside one of his sockets was a big red animated X. His whole body was jittering.

"Error glitching, that's ironic."

Your eyes travel to the man still on the ground crying over his shotgun, picking up the pieces and trying to put it back together, all the while crying his eyes out.

You roll your eyes and use your hands to push yourself up, sitting up straight and staring at Error, he had finally calmed down now, instead, he starts to drag the unconscious Dust out the door.

_Should I get involved?_

Standing up, a sharp pain forming in your back makes you hunch over, gripping the walls for support.

"Im too young for this shit" You hiss out the words and let go of the walls, starting to trail after Error and Dust.

As you walked out the door, a ruffled up path leading from the cabin to more in-depth in the woods, caught your eye almost instantly.

_Don't do it._

You took a couple of steps down the path, peeking your head around to see how much it went further, or how much further Error had dragged Dust through the ground.

_Don't you fucking do it._

Hugging your arm, you begin to follow the path, ignoring the crying coming from inside.

_Your an idiot._

_/ /_

"Okay, maybe this isn't the right path?"

You had been walking for what seemed like forever; you hadn't even noticed the trail had begun to fade the further and further you went, only starting to realize, now that you've stopped yourself and taken a good look around.

"Oh come on."

You look behind you, wanting to re-trace your steps and go back to the cabin.

But you've gone way too far.

The trail no longer exists.

As well as your sense of direction.

_I just went in a straight line, didn't I?_

Nodding to yourself, You start to walk in a straight line from where you came from, hoping to see familiar rocks and trees as you find your way back.

_Why the hell did I have to wear a shirt, its fucking freezing._

Hugging your body to create a source of warmth, you continue the 'never-ending' path down the woods, not seeing any familiar trees or dents or whatever to tell you that you're going down the right path and that you're not actually lost and going to die in a property owned by 'high ropes'!

_Hey maybe if they find my body, it'll make them shut down the place._

_That way people getting tricked like you won't have to endure this horrible fate._

_Those people wouldn't be doing what you are doing in the first place._

_Well, those people can kiss Sans wiener._

_Okay maybe too far._

"Y/n~"

You stop walking immediately, head perking up and darting around like a mad man.

"Y/n..."

_hELL NO._

Pinching your arm to ground yourself, you close your eyes and force yourself to calm down.

_It's not real._

_You're just paranoid._

"It's not real."

"you sure about that broseph?"

The word were whispered in your ear, flinching back and being pushed down by an unknown force.

Quickly using your elbows to prop yourself up, the force on your chest keeps you still.

Infront of you was another sans.

The colors displayed on his clothes assaulted your eyes, the glasses covering his sockets were so black you couldn't see what was underneath, YOLO was plastered on the glasses, basically, his whole apparel screamed 90's.

"well, well, well, look what we have here."

His voice sounded almost pubescent but of a person your age.

"Yeah no." You replied back emotionlessly, not wanting to further indulge in this guys... whatever the fuck he's trying to do.

You start to push yourself up, the pressure to longer on your chest.

Dusting yourself off, you roll your eyes at the sans and begin to get lost further into the woods.

"aw dawg, if you wanted to leave so soon, you could have told me."

You continued walking, ignoring the 90's guy behind you.

"aiight, aiight I get you homie, we got on the wrong foot, but i wanna get to know you, feel me?"

The '90s sans appeared next to you, stopping and letting him talk. Your feet were aching already.

_You'd think by now that all this running from Sans would benefit you._

''Ok." You stared at his glasses, leaning on a nearby tree and crossing your arms.

"First of all, the names Fresh, a pleasure to meet you my diggity dawg" He traced the rim of his jacket before extending his arm, you shake his hand. Not expecting the sudden reaction coming from him.

As soon as your hands touched, he had thrown his arm back, like he had just gotten burned by fire.

The glasses on his skull-tipped down slightly, giving you an almost clear look inside.

One socket had a white upside down heart with strings, it had looked like it was pulsing, Fresh had pushed up his glasses before you could really see what the hell was happening.

"Im not going to be allowed to leave am I?" You sighed and sat down, making yourself comfortable amongst the dirt.

His chuckle was light, a hand coming up to his shades and revealing purple smoke emitting from his sockets as he pulled it down.

"nope."

 

_I should seriously consider that restraining order._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	14. Fresh and Strings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Did you just censor me?" You stared at him in disbelief, unable to process that this walking talking furby just fucking censored your swearword.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER SCHOOL IS STARTTING AGAIN AND IM GOING TO DIE HELP

_"Mommy"_

_"Yes Y/N."_

_"Can I get a boyfriend."_

_"No Y/n."_

_You whine and flop onto the floor, turning away from your mother in annoyance._

_"BUTTT WHYYY?"_

_Your mother sighs and stops whatever she was doing, coming over to you and picking you up despite your protests._

_She cradles you in her arms, holding your face still to stroke your rosy cheeks._

_"Because you don't need a man."_

_"But who's gonna protect me when im older mama?"_

_A smile graces your mother's lips, giggling to herself before nuzzling your nose with hers._

_"You baby, your gonna grow up big and strong with muscles and protect yourself from all the bad guys!"_

_Your mother jumps you up and down, giggles escaping you._

_Well, before your 6-year-old mind thinks about what she says._

_Making you burst out crying._

_"B-But m-mama I don't want m-muscles._

_A sigh escapes your mother's lips as she begins to rock you back and forth._

_"What am I gonna do with you, my little princess."_

_. . ._

"Well then, that wasn't creepy at all."

Fresh conceals his sockets once more. The smoke had dissipated into nothing like it wasn't even there.

"nothin' scary here amigo, just fun, radical times with your homeboy fresh!" He opens his arms and raises his very animated eyebrows in enthusiasm.

_Why do the eyebrows suit him?_

"Uh-huh, so-" You play with the dirt underneath your fingers, avoiding getting it underneath your nails. "You're another Sans right?"

You cock an eyebrow up at him, his smile falters for a second.

"yep, you bet, actually now that you mention it." 

He lunged forward, grabbing your hand and pinning them above your head.

_What the fuck what the fuck what the fuck._

"I've got a little problemo, and your the right gal to help a buddy out yknow?"

_I SWEAR TO GOD IF HE'S ASKING FOR WHAT I THINK THIS 90'S TRASH IS AKING FOR IM GOING TO STUFF A WALKMAN IN HIS SOCKET._

" Im not doing your Rad-"

_What the fuck._

"uh-uh-uh, that wasn't very fresh now was it was it, pal?" His voice went slightly more menacing, still keeping the playful tone he had.

"Did you just censor me?" You stared at him in disbelief, unable to process that this walking talking furby just fucking censored your swearword.

"right on the spot broski!"  He looked like he about to say something, but you cut him off before he could.

"Rad rad rad rad rad ~~"~~ You were amazed by how the words came out with a different word.

The hold on your wrists tightened.

" ~~~~Rad fresh you Mother Rad suck sans Weiner ~~."~~

His expression hadn't changed, so you closed your eyes and pushed it further on.

"RadYou, you Mother Rad, funk, homie, brotastic!, gotohellandgetmesomecaramelyoufunkyfreshman.

Opening your eyes and taking big breaths of air, you don't know how you got it all out in one breath.

But you did.

" **Bagin'."** His expression fell flat as he said it.

" **Now that you've finished your rad time with the mad words you just produced."**

He leaned in closer to your face.

" **time to let this bro speak his lingo."**

His maw started to openly deliberately slow, a purple translucent tongue was seen deep inside the abyss.

" ~~Y/N-"~~ Error was behind Fresh, staring at you in horror until his eyelights slowly shifted to the person pinning you down.

Then it turned into pure terror.

Fresh flashed a look of annoyance before looking laid back and ready to take drugs, or might have already taken them.

His maw clicked shut, smile growing as he slowly let go of your wrists, taking the opportunity to scoot away from him.

Fresh bounced up quickly, the sudden energy making you flinch back slightly, slowly standing up yourself and brushing the dirt off yourself.

_At least the Dirt wasn't wet._

~~"hell no."~~ Error looked at fresh with disgust as he turned around, Fresh opened his arms again, probably about to speak.

Error somehow picked up a stump from the ground with his strings, launching it at Fresh sideways and flinging him back a few miles.

Opening your mouth to say something only earned you with Error grabbing your wrists and beginning to run, tagging you aimlessly behind him.

Constantly trying to dodge trees and jump over branches and rocks on the floor, you thought when a furby flew past you, you were just fatigued from the running.

Until it went pass Error and he fucking  _Screamed._

He turned a sudden corner, almost making you hit straight first into a tree, as you go further down the path, a violent  _Boom!_ was heard from behind you.

"I-is h-he?" You pant out the words, tiredness growing on you with every step you take.

" ~~annoying~~ ~~yeah."~~

_~~~~Was gonna say bat shit crazy but ok._

" **oh come on Error, don't you know how to greet a total rad broseph?'"** Fresh sang the words loudly, he was getting closer.

" ~~how longer does this shit go on for~~  -  ~~go infect another monster fresh!"~~ Error yelled back, twisting and turning through more of the thick trees.

" **pass the gal and I'll be outta your skull homie!"** His voice had gotten progressively closer, Error snarled and kept going.

_My legs are going to snap._

_Wait why the fuck does he want me?_

"E-Error I-IM FUCKING TIRED!" You stopped running, coming to a complete stop, but Error wasn't having any of it.

Turning around and tossing you over his shoulder he turned on his heel and continued his running, slightly faster now that he wasn't waiting for your own speed.

Now that you had a view from behind you, you didn't know whether to cry from fear or from amusement.

Fresh was on top of a skateboard, that skateboard was on top of a skull that kinda looked like a goats head.

Holding in your laughter, he looked at you flashing a proud smile.

When you were sure he had your attention you put your hand up putting your thumb and index finger into a circle, Making an 'Ok' sign.

He looked like he chuckled but who knows.

And then you dropped your hand down with the symbol still on your fingers.

He came to a complete stop, goat head and smile.

_Got em._

You muffled your laugh on Error jumper, making him groan.

When you looked back up.

The laugh slowly died out in your throat.

He was going full speed on his skateboard, it appeared to be hovering a few centimeters off the ground, if you weren't paying attention it would have definitely looked like he was using it on dirt.

"Go faster, GO FASTER OH RAD."

Fresh had gotten too close, your screams had come to a halt as he grabbed both your arms and yanked you out of Errors grip.

It felt like everything was going in slow motion.

The way he yanked you out caused you to flip, you were staring at the sky midway from impact to the ground before everything went black again.

And then pure white.

And then your back hurt like a fucking bitch because you hit solid ground.

Wincing through the pain, you sit up and look around you.

Everything was white except the vomit of colour infront of you, for once since you had met him, you were thankful for the appearance.

"like my hella cool hangout!" He sat down infront of you, making a beat with his hands infront of him.

"It's Rad."

His smile grows and he chuckles, throwing himself back on the floor, legs and arms splayed out.

_You're going to go insane._

"Thanks a ton, browski, but all fun lingo aside." He trails off at the end, sitting back up and staring at you with a serious expression.

" **you're not going to leave me."**

~~~~_How do you file a restraining order?_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
